Nekotalia, love and Kittens
by BurningPyre
Summary: Nekotalia/Catalia.Sequal to 'Nekotalia and Kitty love'. Fem!AmericatxRussiacat. Now that Hero and Vodka are a couple, what's going to happen to them? Rated for hint of 'kitty love'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sorry for doing this so late, but I'm trying to organize this so I apologize for any confusion or inconvience. **

**Additionally, I don't have the time to do this as I much as I did before (sadly) so the chapters might take awhile to appear. **

**Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Vodka nuzzled against Hero as she purred. Then to his regret he had to stop once he realized he had forgotten something. Hero gave him a look that pleaded for him to stay with her but he couldn't.<p>

"I'm sorry. I forgot to give you something that I brought over this morning. You will wait patiently for me, da?"

Hero sulked but nodded a yes. Then Vodka left the room, leaving Hero to her thoughts.

'_Dude, I wonder how much my life's going to change now that Vodka and I are mates? I better be able to stay a hero! I can't stand not being able to do my heroic duties! Besides if I stop who's going to be the hero when someone's in trouble?' _she thought_. _Then her mind turned back to Vodka.

'_I really hope Vodka doesn't tell anyone about me being un- heroic when he confessed earlier. I can't believe it took me this long for me to realize our feelings for each other. I can be so dense sometimes! Ha! Ha! Ha!'_

Before Hero could think further, Vodka came back with a small basket. She got up and approached Vodka as he placed the basket on the floor.

"For you, da." He said happily.

Hero sat and looked at his gift. Inside she found a bouquet of flowers that slightly resembled tiny sunflowers, a can of what appeared to be very expensive tuna and a small worn out toy mouse with a cute pink ribbon tied around its neck. Her eyes lit up as she saw the toy and immediately picked it up. It wasn't because she didn't like the tuna or flowers, but the fact that the mouse looked so cute. Hero squealed in excitement as she began to play with the toy, unaware of the fact Vodka was watching. She began to rub her cheek against the toy.

"Dude this is mouse is so CUTE! I've never seen something this cute in my entire life! This is the greatest thing anyone's ever given me! Well except hamburgers but I just love this thing SO MUCH! I mean it's not that I don't like the flowers or tuna or anything it's just…!" She couldn't continue as she began to suffer from cuteness overload.

Vodka felt almost like squealing as Hero but restrained his emotions, as he had learned when he was younger to avoid many unpleasant things.

"You love it, da?"

"Love it! I ADORE IT!" Instantly Hero pounced onto Vodka and snuggled into his chest. "I FREAKEN LOVE YOU!"

Vodka froze at her words. It wasn't just because this was the first time someone admitted to love him, but that no one had ever acted this way before around him, leaving him uncertain on what to do.

"T-Thank you, da. My sister gave it to me when I was little so it's very special to me. I want you to have it…" replied Vodka, feeling his face suddenly become warm.

Instantly Hero looked at him stiffly. "Wait…Your sister gave it to you? Is she that crazy feline that attacked me when I left your house yesterday?

Vodka stiffened at the mention of his baby sister. "You mean Nadya, da? No I meant my other sister, Zoya. She's very nice, but sort of a crybaby."

"A crybaby? Why? Do people push her around a lot? I bet I can stop it! I'm the hero!"

"Well a lot of cats follow her around…but not like that…" replied Vodka awkwardly.

At first Hero didn't understand but then it finally clicked.

"Oh..." She said nothing afterwards. Vodka quickly changed the conversation.

"My sister didn't hurt you did she?"

"What? Hurt me? Dude I'm the hero! I've faced worse things than crazy jealously love sick felines! You seriously need to get her some help dude. She's got problems and I'm pretty sure she'll have it out for me once she finds out we're together. Not that I can't handle that since I am the hero!"

Vodka suddenly felt nervous about his relation with Hero. He had to find some way to get rid of her, especially if they were going to have kittens together. Vodka didn't want to even imagine what she would do to his defenseless babies and made a mental note to do something about it later.

Hero looked at the toy mouse next to them.

"You must two must of really loved each other to miss her so much." Hero whispered softly.

"I do. She was the only one ever nice to me when we were kittens. I haven't seen her since she move away from my master's house with her owner." He lowered his head, pining for his sibling.

Hero felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Just what kind of life did Vodka have for most of his life? Feeling sad for him, she rubbed her head against Vodka's chest to comfort him. He responded by compelling her to lounge on the floor as he nibbled on her ear.

The Toy mouse remained a few inches away from where they were but was clearly forgotten.

Vodka groomed the fur on Hero's back while she began to purr. He began to wonder what Hero about having kittens when abruptly…

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Hero jolted to her feet and saw Scone hissing as he and Vodka exchanged blows with their front paws.

* * *

><p><strong>Mention of Cat!Ukriane (Whether she'll show up is for debate)<strong>

**Cat!Ukraine will be given the name Zoya, its the ukrianian form of Zoe which means 'Life'. ****I picked that name because since she brought some happiness to Vodka's life when they were little. ****If it weren't for her he would have become the living dead in a way (and no I do not mean zombies).**

**The reason Cat!Ukriane is chased by other cats is because they want her to be their girlfriend.**

**Rate/Review**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**All those who find this and haven't read the first story (Nekotalia and Kitty love) please read the first one before reading this.**

**This is a continuation of the first story because I don't want to make it more then 30 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Scone was terrified at that moment but he had to do something. He couldn't let Vodka do things to his friend, she was special to him. It wasn't because he liked her romantically but more like an older brother protecting his sister from perverts, such as that bloody frog La'mour. He had known her as a kitten and practically raised her as if she was his own, even though he was kind of still a kitten himself. So when he had decided to check on her to see how she was doing, since Maple told him what she had said to Hero, he was stunned to see Vodka hovering over her. Without thinking, since no cat would be dumb enough to even consider thinking about attacking Vodka, he pounced on the large Russian feline. Scone didn't care who Vodka was, he wasn't going to let any cat try to take advantage of Hero.<p>

Now Scone was slowly regretting his blind decision to attack Vodka because he was so much stronger than him and was sadly losing. Scone yelped as Vodka took a whacked the side of his head. He then fell to the ground where Vodka immediately pinned Scones legs with his paws, rendering him helpless.

A glowing aura of purple began to surround the larger cat, terrifying Scone.

"You are very foolish, da? To think you can just attack me and not be punished."

"Shut up you git!" shouted Scone defiantly, although he was actually trying to hide his terror. "I don't care how tough you think you are! I won't let some wanker try to hurt her in any way!"

He quickly regretted his words. However before Vodka could do anything, Hero stepped up in his defense, after getting over the shock of the whole event.

"Vodka! Leave Scone alone!" Hero demanded as she got between him and his intended victim.

"I can't. He must be punished, da." He replied coldly as his aura became darker. Hero wasn't fazed by his intimidation and refused to budge.

"Vodka just let him go! He was just trying to make sure I didn't get hurt! He's always paranoid when it comes to my safety! Besides if you hurt him I won't forgive you!" Hero threatened.

Instantly Vodka calmed down and backed off. He wasn't afraid of her but he didn't want to lose her so quickly. He watched Hero help Scone to his feet, making him detest the tomcat.

"You ok, dude?" Hero asked.

"Ok! What do you bloody mean am I ok? I am certainly not ok! I just saw that wanker try to take advantage of you! What exactly is going on here?" Scone demanded.

"Well…you see…" Hero tried to explain. Then Vodka stepped in on the conversation.

"Hero will no longer need you to protect her anymore. Since that is now my duty as her mate da."

Vodka grinned as he saw the Scottish fold's eyes begin to widen in shock. Hero stood there as her face began to heat up in embarrassment. Scone looked at Hero in horror.

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO BE WITH THIS PSYCHOTIC WANKER? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! He shrieked. "What the devil has he done to you! Is he forcing you to be with him? He hasn't…"

Then before he could finish Scone fainted, unable to deal with what he had just learned. Hero freaked while Vodka just sat their grinning to himself.

"Dude didn't I tell you to stop overreacting so much! Your nerves are all shot now!" Hero said as she began to lick the top of his head in an effort to revive him. After a few minutes Scone managed to pick himself up.

"H-He's not forcing you is he?" Scone mumbled, half wishing it was true.

"No he's not. I-I really do want to be Vodka's mate." Hero replied nervously. "He's not as bad as you think Scone! Vodka's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him! Just give him a chance!"

"Give him a chance? He has it out for me I tell you! He's insane! If you're not careful he'll…I don't even want to think about it!"

Hero looked at her friend sadly. She had hoped Scone would listen to her and give Vodka a chance but he wouldn't listen. Scone was too paranoid to see Vodka as anything more than a 'psychotic wanker'. Hero had no idea why everyone feared Vodka so much but she wasn't going to let it stop her being with him. She looked at her old friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Scone. I was hoping you'd reconsider but I guess you need some time to think about it. In the mean time I just want you to know that we're together now and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I love him Scone."

Scone looked at Hero before glancing at Vodka. He sighed.

"Well…if you love him, I guess there's nothing I can do about that. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Let me know if that wanker tries anything." He turned to Vodka. "You hear that! You better not hurt her! I mean it!"

"Da." replied Vodka. It amused him to think that Scone would threaten him when he was clearly too weak to be any threat, but it also made him curious as to why he was so protective of Hero.

Once Scone had said his goodbyes and left, Vodka approached Hero and began to lick her fur.

"Why is Scone so protective of you Hero?" He asked.

"He's always been protective of me. I met Scone when we were just kittens. He's kind of crazy because he still believes fairies are real but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wasn't always a hero. When I was smaller my sister and I got separated from our mom. Then some street cats chased us and we got separated. I thought they were going to hurt me when Scone appeared and he managed to fight them off. After that he took me in and shared his food. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know what would happen to me." Hero said as she remembered those awful memories. Then she suddenly became happy again.

"That's why I decided to be a hero! Since Scone saved me I want to be able to save others too! By the way you're not going to tell Scone are you? I'd die if he ever found out!"

Vodka promised not to tell anyone.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Vodka watched as she began to search through the basket to see what else he had brought.

'_Hero is so cute when she gets excited. I hope they'll be like her when they're born.'_

"Hero! Where are you buddy!" called a voice.

Hero immediately stopped and ran out the door.

"My master's home!" She mewed and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for all those who wanted a continuation! I'm glad its continuing. I don't know what I was thinking before! I must have been insane!<strong>

**Rate/Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Finally! I thought i'd never get here! 1/25/12**

* * *

><p>Vodka followed behind Hero as they made their way to the living area. There Vodka saw a young man with blond hair, glasses and what seemed like a casual suit. Once he saw Hero, he began to smile.<p>

"Hey their big guy! How's my favorite super hero buddy?"

Hero mewed and jumped into his arms. He laughed as she began to lick his face. For a moment, Vodka thought of Hero actions resembling close to a little dog greeting its master. Although it was a little weird, Vodka accepted that it was just her way of showing affection to her master. Then Hero's owner spotted Vodka as he scratched Hero's head.

"Huh? Who's this?"

Hero mewed again and looked into her master's eyes.

"What? Oh I get it! You made a new friend! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The man placed Hero on the floor and made his way to Vodka. Vodka sat there as her master crouched down to face him.

"Nice to meet you dude!" he greeted as he reached over to pet him. Vodka mewed as he got his ears scratched.

'_Hero's owner seems very nice despite being foolish for not realizing she's female.'_

The man then picked up Vodka in his arms "Dude you're a really big guy aren't you? You like hamburgers!"

Hero began to jump around, mewing in delight, while Vodka just looked at him.

'_Hamburgers? What's a hamburger?' _

Hero's owner carried Vodka to the kitchen and placed him on the ground next to Hero.

"You guys play and stuff while I make them!"

Vodka watched as he began to take out some kind of grounded mean and what looked like weird bread rolls. He would have watched what the man was doing but Hero began to teasingly nip at his ear.

"Come on Vodka! Let's play until the burgers are done!"

Vodka began to rough house with Hero in the living room. The two decided to make it a challenge as to who was stronger but by the time the burgers were ready they had reached a tie.

"Burger time! Come and get it dudes!" called Hero's master. Instantly Hero raced towards him and began to paw at his leg, mewing like crazy. He just laughed and set the plate in front of her with two hamburgers which she quickly began to chow down on.

When Vodka entered the man placed a paper plate with a sandwich on it.

"Here you go dude!" he said cheerfully before attending to other duties.

Vodka looked at the thing before him.

Hero swallowed a piece of burger in her mouth and looked at Vodka.

"What's wrong Vodka? Don't you like it?"

Vodka looked at Hero.

"Are you sure this is something good to eat?"

"Of course it's good silly! It's a hamburger! They're delicious!" She then went back to eating her burgers.

Vodka wasn't sure about this hamburger in front of him, but decided if Hero liked it, it probably wasn't so bad.

A few minutes later…

Vodka was wrong; it wasn't bad, it was _really_ bad. He had managed to eat the whole thing, but it sat in his stomach like a rock. He curled into a ball in an attempt to ease his aching belly.

'_This wasn't such a good idea, da.'_ Thought Vodka as his stomach hurt. _'I really hope it's just because I'm not use to this kind of food…'_

Hero looked at Vodka with concern. "What's wrong Vodka? Did you eat too much?"

Vodka looked at Hero trying to hide his discomfort.

"No…I'm fine, da. I am just feeling a little, how you say, stuffed…" Vodka said smiling.

Unfortunately Hero had gained the ability to see through his charade.

"Dude, that hamburger upset your stomach didn't it?" She came up to him and pawed him. "I guess you're not use to hamburgers where you come from. Now show me your belly."

Vodka looked at her but remained silent and refused to budge. Hero then decided to force him and after a several wrestling matches he gave up, but only because it hurt more to move then to do what she wanted. Then, as gently as she would tend to a young kitten, Hero began to soothe his belly ache with her pink tongue. It was very strange to Vodka since he never placed himself into such a vulnerable position before, except when his older sister did the same thing when he ate something bad by mistake as a kitten. Vodka relaxed as his sore belly began to feel better from Hero's treatment.

"Feel better dude?" asked Hero once she had finished. Vodka was slightly disappointed when she had stopped but he replied that he felt better.

"I'm sorry Hero but since it has gotten late, I must return home."

Hero pouted at the thought of him leaving. Vodka licked her face.

"Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." With a final farewell to Hero and to her owner, Vodka left.

Hero looked towards the door he had disappeared from. _'Oh...I miss him already_.'

Not wanting to feel sad about Vodka's departure, she went to go spend time with her owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Vodka got a belly ache! Good thing Hero's knows what to do! <strong>

**(Yes, cats use their tongues to soothe belly aches. It may not be true but it is in this story!)**

**Rate/Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay! I tried to finish this last night but couldn't for reasons I won't say...**

**So Here it is...**

* * *

><p>Vodka made his way home down the street. He really wished they could stay together longer but it was getting closer to sunset and he needed to give his master company. Vodka was practically the only one who willing accompanied him, except Nadya's owner but she was scary. As soon as he entered his home he went searching for his master. Vodka eventually found him in his study. He mewed as he jumped onto the desk his master was working at, getting the man's attention.<p>

"Hello Vodka, where have you been all day?"

"Meow"

"Oh, you went to go see your friend, da?" said the man with a smile as he petted Vodka's fur. "Does this mean we'll be expecting kittens soon?"

Vodka mewed what seemed like a 'not yet'.

"Oh, I guess you're taking your time, da? That's fine. I bet you'd have strong kittens, da?" retorted Vodka's master.  
>Vodka mewed in agreement. His master then picked Vodka up, since he had finished his work, and exited towards the kitchen to give his pet some fresh tuna.<p>

It seemed that Vodka and his owner would have a peaceful meal when suddenly they felt a strangely eerie presence behind them. The two tensed as they looked back, their faces plastered with uneasiness. They gave a look of horror when they saw Nadya (who had managed to claw out a hole through the door) and her mistress standing behind them. Vodka's master began to shiver.

"Oh, hello little sister…" said the now terrified man.

Nadya meowed at Vodka menacingly as he tried to cower away from her in dread. His master was trying to keep himself at a distance from Nadya's owner, but she kept getting closer.

"Big brother, let's get married. We can become one!" declared the crazed woman.

"GO AWAY!"

Instantly Vodka and his owner ran and locked themselves in one of the many bedrooms of the house. They cowered behind a mattress they had set up as a barrier. The crazed women began to rant about they could be together forever with Nadya yowling as she scratched at the door. Needless to say they did not get a good night's sleep or any for that matter.

**Back at Hero's place…**

"Hey there you are little dude! Did your friend like the burger I gave him?"

"Mew"

"What? It gave him a belly ache? I guess he ate so much because it was good wasn't it?"

Hero mewed in agreement, not wanting to let her owner know the truth.

"Your friends got great tastes, dude!" said Hero's master. Hero mewed and licked his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're so hilarious sometimes dude! I'm glad you found a friend to hang with! I bet it was getting lonely hanging around here all the time by yourself."

Hero mewed again and purred as she rubbed against his cheek. Her owner laughed again.

"Ok, dude. It's getting late so we should get some sleep. A hero needs to be well rested when battling evil!"

Hero mewed again in agreement and gave a defiant stance as if facing some invisible enemy. The young man just laughed at Hero's cuteness before cuddling her in his arms as they went to bed.

**The next day…**

Hero lazed around in her kitty bed as she waited for Vodka to come over. Her master had left and she was alone with her thoughts.

'_Dude, I can't wait till Vodka gets here…_' she thought. '_I wonder what we can do together today…hm…I know! We can watch a movie or play king of the hill! No wait we don't have a hill…I know! Leap Frog!Yay!' _

Finally deciding that they should play leap frog, Hero waited patiently for Vodka. After a while Hero heard someone entering the house. Believing it was Vodka, she rushed to greet him, but found Maple running towards her.

"M-Maple! Hero, hide me!" mewed Maple as she hid behind her.

Before Hero could ask what was wrong, Awesome appeared.

"Please Birdie! Don't run from the awesome me! I want you to be my queen!" called out Awesome

"Hey! What are you doing to Maple, Awesome!" yelled Hero as she stood defensively to protect her sister.

Awesome looked annoyed at Hero.

"What? I was just trying to persuade her to be my awesome queen!"

"By sneaking into my house and attacking me in my sleep!" whimpered Maple.

"YOU ATTACKED MY SISTER!" shrieked Hero, completely furious.

There were very few things that could make Hero angry, finding out someone had attacked her sister was at the top of the list. Immediately Hero pounced on Awesome and threatened to claw him if he tried to escape her grip.  
>"Who do you think you are to attack my sister villain!"<p>

"I-I wasn't attacking her! I was just trying to ask her out on an awesome date! Honest! "

"Then why we're you hovering over me, hosier!"

"I was trying to be spontaneously awesome!" Awesome shook his head in fury. "That's the last time I take advice from that bastard! I bet he set me up on purpose!"

"What? You took advice from La'mour? Dude what is wrong with you! That guys a pervert! All his advice is sick stuff dude!" Hero then released Awesome. "Apologize to my sister!"

Awesome looked at the floor nervously before looking at Maple.

"I-I'm sorry Birdie. It's just you're the only cat whose as awesome as me. Can you forgive me…?"

Seeing that he was sincere, Maple slowly approached Awesome.

"W-Well…I guess so…since you were only trying to…impress me…" Maple looked away as her face felt hot. Awesome's eyes lit up at her adorable shyness.

"Kesesese! So does this mean you'll be my awesome queen?" he asked hoping she would accept.

Maple kept looking at the floor, unable to speak.

"Uhhh…."

"Oh come on Maple! Just tell him the truth! I bet you guys would be great together, just as long as he doesn't listen to La'mour's advice. Besides If you don't want him to bother you anymore I'll make sure he learns never to mess with the sibling of a hero!"

"Well…I guess I could just go on one date…" murmured Maple.

"Kesesese! You won't regret being with someone as awesome as me!" cheered Awesome. He then went up to Maple and licked her face, making her feel embarrassed.

"Awesome dude! I'm glad you're guys are giving yourselves a chance! Just let me know if he tries anything so I can straighten him out! Ok Maple?" said Hero.

Maple nodded. "I-I will Hero. Although I'm not really sure about this…" Then Gilbird flew in and landed on top of Maples head, chirping happily.

"Ha! I knew you were awesome enough for me! Gilbird never sits on anyone's head unless they're as awesome as me! Kesesese! Now I know for sure I found my queen! Don't worry Birdie! I'll make sure we have the most awesome date ever!" Then he left, but not before giving Maple a quick wink.

"Dude I'm so happy you found someone!" cheered Hero. "…Especially since it's not that mean fat cat!

"Havana's only mean because you broke his favorite toy!"

"Well excuse me! I was only trying to stop those bullies from picking on him! How was it my fault that they fell on it!" said Hero defensively.

Well if you hadn't head butted them, they wouldn't have landed on It." replied Maple.

"Oh. Well I still think he should have said thanks for getting rid of them! I am the Hero!"

Maple shook her head. The three cats used to be such great friends until that faithful day. Maple managed to stay friends with him but she would usually get mistaken for her sister and would end up getting attacked. However, Havana always managed to apologize afterwards, once figuring out it was Maple, instead of Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude! Nadya's back! and her pyschotic owner too! (which is obviously Belarus..) Poor Russia and Vodka!<strong>

**Yay! Maple and Awesome are getting together! Plus Gilbird likes her too! They're definatly going to be together. Maple couldn't keep away from him forever. Awesome's owner comes to their house alot to visit and she can't hide her feelings for him forever.**

**Hooray! Mention of Cat!Cuba! (I think...). ****So Yeah.. Cuba's cat is called Havanna which is the capital city of cuba and yes he mistakes Maple for Hero just like his owner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray Chapter 5 is here! Its kind of short but I bet you'll love it, dude!**

* * *

><p>Maple sighed. She wasn't sure what to do when it came with Awesome but she couldn't lie that she really liked him. He could always do things with confidence and assurance, unlike the timid Maple. His little bird was also cute and she was glad it liked her too. Sadly Maple wasn't the type to deal with his forward gestures but luckily Hero was always there to help her since she was the only family left.<p>

They had been only able to rely on each other when they had gotten separated from their mother as kittens. At least until they were forced apart when some alley cats chased them. For little Maple no one had come to rescue her like Scone did for Hero. Surprisingly the cats that had chased her became friendly out of pity once she started to cry after being cornered. However they abandoned her once they learned she had nothing to give them. Poor Maple wandered helplessly until she managed to meet her owner. He had spotted her shivering in between some trash cans while taking out some garbage one morning. At first she was sacred but he proved to be very gentle once he took her in.

Maple was happy to meet him and as if by fate he was the brother of who would eventually become Hero's owner. She was never happier when her master's brother came over with Hero for a play date. The two siblings rejoiced and eventually their owners found out that they were siblings.

"So, Maple! What kind of date do you think Awesome's planning?" asked Hero.

"I'm not sure…I hope it's not something scary or anything."

"Hey Maple do you really like Awesome?"

Maple felt her face heat up. Then she looked down at the floor nervously.

"Y-Yes…b-but promise you won't tell anyone…especially Awesome…ok Hero?" stuttered Maple.

"Don't worry sis! I won't say anything to anyone! Heroes promise!" assured Hero. "Besides you don't have to be embarrassed about it! I also like someone too!"

Maple looked at her sister in slight surprise.

"You do? Wait are you and Vodka a couple now? I thought you didn't like him that way."

This time it was Hero's turn to feel nervous.

"Well yeah I did at first…but then I realized how much he liked me and when I thought about it, I realized I liked him too. So now Vodka and I are mates now!"

"Wow Hero. I'm so happy for you!" said Maple. "Um…are you guys planning on having kittens now?"

Hero looked at her sister.

"Kittens? Well, I don't really know…I guess it would be nice to have cute little kits running around…but I'm not sure yet. Besides I think it would be a shock on Scone since he practically lost it when he found out Vodka and me are together. He even attacked him!"

"What? I thought he was scared of him!" wondered Maple.

Yeah! It surprised me too! Luckily he had the Hero on his side! Vodka got really upset at him. Any way even if I wanted kits, my master still thinks I'm a boy. Male cats don't take care of kittens that much." replied Hero. "Wait why are you asking me this? What are you thinking of getting kittens?"

"Well…I-I'd love to have a family someday soon…but I was just curious that is." retorted Maple shyly. "Do you think he'd make a great dad?"

"Sure he would! I bet he'd be great with kittens! The only problem I think would be he'd try to show them off to everyone. By the way, how exactly are we going to get kittens? It's not like we can just go buy them or anything."

Maple wondered that too. How exactly were they going to get kittens of their own?

"I'm not sure Hero. Maybe Scone will know. I'll guess I'll go ask him later about that when I have time. Right now I got to figure out what to do for the date."

"Sure sis! I'll see you later then! Have fun at your date!"

Maple mewed a goodbye and went out the door. Hero stood their thinking about what Maple had said.

'_Dude kittens would be so cool to have! They're so cute and fluffy all the time! I bet Vodka would be great with kids too! I wonder if he would want them. Maybe I'll ask him someday but first I have to figure out where to get them. Maybe I can get some through the internet…I mean if they sell weird stuff like sandwiches with some lady on it, I'm sure we can find some somewhere!'_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>**Please don't be so judging on Hero and Maple because they don't understand where kittens come from! **

**They never got a chance to learn from their mother because they got seperated. Sure Scone could have told Hero but he would get too embarresed talking about that sort of thing. (Silly Scone!) Maple never really talked to other cats until she was reunited with her sister and became friends with Havana.**

**Additionally they were wrong about getting kittens from the store since they're are pet shops but they're owners probably wouldn't want to get another cat or anything. **

**Rate/Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yay! I'm definatly on a roll today! **

**Read it now!**

* * *

><p>Vodka really wanted to go see Hero, but having to avoid Nadya and her owner with his master all night made him tired. Besides he wasn't going to leave his master anytime soon since they were locked in a room at a different part of the house. Nadya's mistress had managed to rip the door knob out, allowing her to reach them. Luckily they had managed to escape them once again and hid in a room with a much stronger door, or at least they prayed it was. Even though the banging on the door had stopped, they weren't sure if they were still out there and they didn't have the nerve to check. A knock on the door was heard and Vodka and his master shivered.<p>

"Hello? Are you in here sir? Its ok she left about two hours ago."

Hearing that they were finally gone, the two became calm once again and opened the door. The servant with long hair was there to greet them.

"H-Hello sir, are you and Vodka doing ok?" he said nervously. Vodka looked down at his hands and noticed that his hands were broken. He meowed and his master soon saw the man's injuries.

"What did you do to your hands?"

The servant looked down at his ruined hands.

"Oh, nothing really, all I did was held hands with her…Perhaps I'm double jointed…?"

Vodka looked at the man as if he was some kind of idiot. How could anyone want to be with someone so insane? Vilnius was definitely like his owner, a complete love sick fool.

"You should fix those immediately. A servant is no good with useless hands. It would be a shame for you to lose your usefulness, da."

The servant became even more nervous.

"Uh, yes sir! Right away!" immediately the servant left to take care of his injuries.

Vodka's master decided to call in his boss to inform him that he wasn't coming to work that day. Since he hadn't got any sleep he decided to take a nap. Vodka, also feeling exhausted from a night of fear, decided to take a quick nap before going off to see Hero. It would have been very bad if he fell asleep while visiting her. His master placed Vodka on his bed to call his boss that he would be absent that day. Once he had finished speaking on the phone, Vodka settled down next to his owner and the two went to sleep.

**At Hero's place…**

Hero was slowly becoming bored. There was still no sign of Vodka anywhere and it was making her feel annoyed. He said he would come see her today? Why wasn't he here? Did he run into Belacat again? What if he went back on his promise? Hero quickly shook her head.

'_Dude, Vodka will come! I'm sure of it! He even said so! I bet he got caught up on something important and had to stay home for a while…'_ thought Hero.

However, despite her reassurance that he was just delayed, Hero was feeling anxious. She badly wanted to cuddle up and lick his dark fur as he licked her own. Just the thought of it made Hero shiver in anticipation.

'_I can't just sit here waiting all day, dude! I better think of something to distract me for a while till he gets here. Otherwise I'll go nuts!'_

Feeling more bored by the minute she tried to think of something to do. Hero looked around but saw nothing so she decided to go outside for some sun. Once outside she went over to the right side of the lawn next to the flower bushes. Hero sprawled across the grass, enjoying the suns warmth against her fur as she began to move around on her back to get comfortable.

'Dude this is totally nice! I should do this more often! No wonder humans like to lie out in the sun all day!' Hero thought. The whole yard was peaceful with the only noise coming from a few chirping birds and running water from the fountain on the other side of the lawn. It was so peaceful that she fell asleep and began to dream of her and Vodka.

_In the dream_

_Hero giggled as Vodka licked her fur tenderly. They were alone surrounded by a field of sunflowers. It was a hot summer day but a constant breeze kept the two from overheating. She could hear herself purring with him as they began to cuddle. Hero licked Vodka's face gently. "I love you…" Hero whispered. "I love you too Mon Cherie." replied Vodka as he licked her fur again._

_Wait a second! Vodka doesn't call me that! He always says I'm his 'sunflower'! Who is this guy!_

_Suddenly Hero found that it wasn't Vodka but La'mour._

"_Wah! Pervert!"_

_end of dream_

Immediately Hero opened her eyes to see La'mour being way to close for comfort.

"Hello Mon Cherie, did you sleep well?" he said flashing a smile.

Hero hissed as she swiped at his face, claws drawn. He yelped as her claws impacted his face.

"Ahh! My beautiful face!"

"Pervert!" screamed Hero. Instantly she began to rip and bite into his flesh. "How dare you sneak up on a resting hero! Villain! Pervert! I told you I wasn't interested!"

"Ahhh! My gorgeous fur! " shrieked La'mour as she ripped out clumps of fur stained with his blood. Somehow he managed to get out of Hero's grip and stood a few feet from Hero.

"What was that for!" La'mour whined in pain.

"That's for sneaking up on cats for your sick kicks!" Hero yelled as La'mour ran away.

'_Dude, that was so not cool!' _she thought angrily. Suddenly Scone appeared from the other side of the fence.

"What happened?" freaked Scone

"What? Hey Scone! What are you doing back here?"

"I thought I heard that bloody frog scream! Was he just here?"

"Yeah but don't worry since the hero's already taken care of him!" replied Hero triumphantly.

"What! That frog was here! What he do this time? That does it! I'll kill him for this!" fuming Scone ran off to find La'mour.

'_Man, Scone is way too protective of me! Although I'm glad he still cares.'_ thought Hero. She tried not to think back to that difficult time. Feeling uncomfortable being outside because of the incident, Hero went back inside to watch some T.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer(?): For those of you who are fans of France I meant no offense to have La'mour being ripped to shreds by Hero. <strong>**However he had it coming because he bothers all the cats in the neighborhood, except Maple because Awesome would get mad at him for flirty with his girl.**

**Authors note: I'm not a fan of france because he's a pervert, although he's ok when he's fighting with england or is part of the bad friends trio and admittingly I like the idea of france getting beaten up (again no offense, I just hate perverts).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Yay! (1/27/12)**

**I'm happy I got to post it.**

* * *

><p>Vodka woke to find that he was all alone. His master was gone which he assumed meant he had woken earlier. Vodka stood to stretch his legs and gave a yawn. He had no idea how tired he had been until he noticed that it was getting late. Realizing that the day was over he began to worry about Hero. He had promised to come see her that day and the sun had already setting. What if Hero was angry with him now? Or worse she thought he didn't want her anymore and went for that French cat. Vodka wouldn't stand for that. Immediately he went towards the living area. His master was sitting on his favorite chair reading a book.<p>

"Meow"

He looked down from his book and saw Vodka.

"Ah, good evening Vodka. You must have been very tired to be asleep all day."

"Meow"

Vodka's owner looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked puzzled. It took him a moment to realize what Vodka was trying to tell him. "Oh, I guess you want to go see your friend again? You may go just come back later, da?"

Vodka meowed a 'Da' in reply and headed out the door. Vodka normally didn't ask his master if he could leave the house but he wanted to make sure his owner didn't think he had abandoned him.

He made his way across the street and began to race down the sidewalk towards Hero's place. A soon as Vodka reached the place where Hero lived he cautiously entered the house. It seemed that Hero and her owner had retired for the night early because the house was dark. Vodka entered into the darkness, relying on his night vision, a trait all cats possessed.

He made his way into one of the back rooms but he couldn't find her. Then Vodka heard light snoring in one of the rooms. Thinking that Hero might be there, he entered the room cautiously. Vodka saw Hero's master sleeping in his bed. Next to it on the floor was Hero, curled up in her bed and fast asleep. Vodka approached Hero to wake her by licking the back of her ear. At first Hero stirred but she didn't wake so he licked the back of her neck. Hero's eyes slowly opened and looked up to see who had waked her. Her eyes widened once she saw it was Vodka.

"Vodka? What are you doing here?" Hero whispered, not wanting to wake her owner.

"I promised to come today Hero. Have you already forgotten?"

"I remembered dude but why did you have to come so late? Its already night time and we should be sleeping now."

"I was delayed by my sister. She kept me up all night with my owner so we didn't get any sleep. So when they left I decided to take a nap but I ended up sleeping all day."

Hero looked at Vodka strangely.

"What do you mean she kept you up all night?"

"She and her mistress like me and my master. My owner and I share the same problem with our little sister so we had to barricade ourselves to keep them away. I thought they would never leave!" replied Vodka. He shivered thinking back to that night.

"Oh, dude! You got serious issues at your house don't you? It's a wonder you haven't gone crazy!" breathed Hero.

The two cats jumped when they thought Hero's master had awoken but he was merely mumbling in his sleep.

"Um…maybe we should talk in my secret hideout." Said Hero

"Secret hideout?" asked Vodka.

"Of course dude! What kind of superhero doesn't have a secret base to deal with bad guys? It's like my version of the bat cave dude! Come on let's go!"

Vodka followed Hero out to the backyard towards some bushes. Inside the bushes was what looked like an old wooden playhouse. Its windows were covered and the door was closed tight.

"May master use to play in it when he was smaller, but he doesn't use it anymore. So I converted it into my secret base! Pretty cool right!" said Hero grinning with pride.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Vodka.

"Don't worry dude it has a secret entrance!"

The two cats went around to the other side of the house to find a hole covered by a piece of cloth. Vodka followed Hero inside. It smelled funny and old but it seemed like a nice place. On the walls were faded pictures made by a small child. To the corner was a child sized table and chair and to the opposite wall was a worn out pillow big enough for a large dog to sleep in.

"This place is nice even though is old. I just love to hang out in here! Sometimes I nap here too because no one can bother you and stuff! Like that pervert La'mour!"

An aura of dark purple appeared above vodka's head.

"What? Did he do something to you? Tell me!" he demanded.

"Don't worry about it dude! I scratched him up good! He won't come back around here anymore! Assuming Scone hasn't killed him already…Stupid pervert tried to get me while I was taking a nap outside."

Hearing that the French cat had tried to make a move on his sunflower he vowed to kill him but Hero managed to convince him to leave La'mour alone. However despite Hero's persuasion, Vodka still wanted to punish the feline.

"So dude what do you think of the place? I've never brought anyone to my base before, not even Maple. I bet you think its awesome right?"

Vodka looked around and smiled. Hearing that he was the only one she had ever allowed to come here made him feel privileged as well as warm inside. This would be their special place, just the two of them. He smiled as he realized something.

'_Hero and I are the only ones who know this place, da? Then that means…that means I have her all to myself.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dude I'm getting nervous here...I kind of wonder how the next chapter wil play out.<strong>

**This is seriously freaking me out!**

**Story Notes:**

**1. Bat cave = reference to Batman.**

**Rate/Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 everyone! Now for all you readers I have something important to say. Due to this chapter content the rating has increased to T. **

**Please note this is just how god made it for cats to have kittens so its not bad, its just natural.****But don't worry I wrote it in a way that I don't have to write what happens but just gives clues to it. **

**If for any reason you feel a bit squemish to read, don't read it and request a summary of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Vodka felt his heart skip a beat realizing it was a perfect opportunity. They were in a secret hideout that only Hero and he knew in the middle of night, which meant that no one would be around. Second, there was a nice cushy area for them to sleep on together. All he needed was to convince Hero and soon they would be overwhelmed with kittens! However, how was he going to ask her?<p>

"So do you think this place is awesome or what?" asked Hero anxiously. "Tell me dude! I seriously want to know what you think!"

Vodka lost his train of thought as Hero nudged against him.

"Oh, um…the base? I think it's perfect…" replied Vodka. Then he began to cuddle her face with his cheek. "…but it dulls in comparison to my sunflower."

Hero felt her cheeks getting hot. "T-Thanks Dude! Um...yeah I totally agree. This may be a cool spot but its nothing to how…cool you are…" Her heart began to beat faster as she leaned in to kiss him. Hero felt as if her heart would explode from happiness as their lips met. Once their lips parted they purred and began to cuddle each other on the worn out pillow. Hero felt her chest become warm and fuzzy inside as they groomed each other with their tongues. Then Hero felt a new feeling begin to grow inside her, something different and special.

"I love you Vodka." Hero purred as she began to lie down on the soft cushion.

"I love you, my precious sunflower…"Vodka murmured softly.

He felt himself getting nervous. Despite wanting kittens he feared that she would never forgive him but in the spur of the moment, all he could think about was Hero. Carefully he placed himself above Hero's body as he groomed the fur on the back over her neck. Poor Hero never suspected a thing.

**The next day…**

Hero opened her eyes slightly as she woke up. At first Hero didn't know where she was but after a few moments of looking around she saw that she was in her secret hide out. She looked to see someone was sleeping next to her and saw it was Vodka. Hero yawned and slowly lifted herself out of her resting place. Her bottom was feeling strangely sore that morning but Hero paid no attention.

'_Dude what happened last night?'_ She thought. For some strange reason her memory had become fuzzy. All she could recall was waking up to see Vodka had come over and then they went to her secret place. They talked for a few moments before they started cuddling each other but anything after that was a blur.

'_Hmm…I guess it's not important but why is Vodka still here? Won't his owner get worried?' _

Hero decided to wake Vodka and began to lick his cheek. Vodka woke slowly to her tongue brushing against his face. Seeing it was Hero, he yawned and stood to stretch himself.

"Good morning my sunflower." He said cheerfully as he licked her throat.

'_Woah, Dude! He's acting totally weird!' _She thought feeling her face heat up. _'I guess he's just happy to see me this morning… or something…'_

"Hey Vodka…Why are you still doing here? Won't your master get upset dude?"

Vodka said nothing at first as he cuddled against her.

"It's fine Hero. My master will understand that I wanted to spend some time with you, da."

"Well, ok dude. Oh no! I bet my masters wondering where I am!" worried Hero. Immediately she left and went back inside her master's house.

Vodka sat alone in the Hero's secret base. He couldn't help but grin to himself. There was no doubt in Vodka's mind that Hero was now carrying what would soon to be their kittens, he had made sure of it last night. His whole body tingled as he played back the event in his mind. The only drawback was that it seemed that Hero didn't remember anything about what had happened between them. Vodka knew he'd have to tell her eventually, he didn't want to end up having her find out from someone else or worse when the kittens were born. Despite his concerns, Vodka decided to take his time figuring out how to break the news to Hero that she was most likely pregnant with their kittens.

He then exited the secret base and walked back into the main house. Inside Hero's owner was saying goodbye to her as he left for work. Hero sat looking at the door until her master was out of sight before giving her full attention back to Vodka.

"So Vodka, now that my master is gone you want to hang out and watch TV?" asked Hero.

Vodka almost couldn't look at her without remembering that cute expression she had on from last night. He decided that he couldn't face her at that moment and should probably go home.

"I'm sorry Hero but I should probably go home now. My master is probably very upset that I'm missing. You don't mind, da?"

"Sure dude I don't mind! I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything! Only villains cause trouble and I'm the hero!" Hero said.

Vodka gave her a quick lick on her cheek before saying goodbye and finally disappearing out the door.

As soon as Vodka left, Hero was feeling very puzzled. Vodka had spent the night with her and when he woke he started acting very strange. Then he couldn't look at her for some reason and said he had to get home before he got in trouble.

'_Hmm…I guess Vodka's just embarrassed that we slept in the same bed last night or something. He's so funny sometimes.'_ thought Hero. Then she finally realized how much the inside of her bottom was feeling sore. _'Woah Dude, my rear feels really weird. Did I sit in some poison ivy? No maybe it's those chips I found behind couch. Maybe they weren't as fresh as I thought…'_

Fearing that she might was in some kind of danger; Hero went into the bathroom to check her backside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Theirs gonna be kittens! Cute Fluffy Kittens! Too bad Hero doesn't know but she will sooner or later. <strong>

**Rate/Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everyone! Yay! I wonder whats going to happen after all this is over!**

**Stop wasting time and read it!**

* * *

><p>Vodka truly never felt happier then to know that soon he would have a family of his own. Then just as he was starting to feel as if nothing could go wrong in the world, when Nadya suddenly popped into his mind.<p>

Nadya! He had completely forgotten about her! Instantly Vodka felt terrified for his unborn kittens. Now that he knew they were coming, Vodka just had to do something about his sister; otherwise Nadya wouldn't rest until she had destroyed them before they ever got a chance at life. Knowing that it was up to him to save his babies, Vodka raced home to hatch a plan to get rid of Nadya, one with no chance of her ever coming back.

**Meanwhile back at Hero's house…**

Hero observed herself in the mirror but couldn't figure out what was wrong. Eventually Hero dismissed it as a random event once the strange feeling subsided to the point it practically never happened. From Hero's conclusion, the most likely culprit for such a thing was probably Tony. That alien was always kidnapping cows for who knows what experiments and figured Tony had moved on to experiment on cats instead. Whatever Tony had done Hero prayed it the alien wouldn't do it again.

Hero then exited the house and decided to go visit her sister Maple to see how her date with Awesome went. Once inside Hero began to call out to her sibling.

"Maple! It's me Hero! Are you home?" There was no answer.

Hero decided to look around to see if Maple had been busy and had not heard her name being called. She looked in two of the rooms in the back but found nothing except her Maples owner's pet polar bear, Mr. Kumajiro, asleep in his special 'den'.

'_Dude, where could Maple be? It's not like her to ignore me. I bet she's probably at Awesome's place or something.'_

Just as Hero was about to leave, she heard the faint familiar laugh of Awesome. Curious as to why he would be in her sister's house she followed his voice to the second floor. His laugh was even louder when she approached the second door to the right of the corridor. Hero peeked in cautiously to keep herself from being discovered. What Hero saw made her eyes widen. Inside the room Maple was lying on her back mewing happily as Awesome stood over her, teasing the fur around her throat with his tongue. For as long as Hero knew her sister Maple, she had never seen her so laid back before. Hero couldn't help but feel happy for her sister finding someone to lover her as much as she loved him.

'_Awwww…I'm so happy for you Maple! I better go now so I don't disturb them._' thought Hero as she slowly backed out of the room. Unfortunately as Hero made her way back into the hall way she accidently knocked over a bag of hockey equipment that had been left out. A loud crash could be heard as the equipment tumbled out into the hallway.

'_Oh, no!'_ thought Hero but it was too late for Maple and Awesome looked out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Hero? What are you doing here?" asked Maple as her face became warm.

"Oh, hey Maple! I was kind of wondering how you were doing today. So I decided to come over to visit." Replied Hero, trying not to give evidence that she had saw what they were doing before.

"Kesesese! Hey Hero!" mewed Awesome.

"Hey Awesome. What are you doing here?" Hero asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What the awesome me can't spend some time with his queen?" replied Awesome. Then he licked Maples cheek, making her face feel hot with embarrassment.

"What! You and Maple are a couple?" mewed Hero, trying to act surprised. "Woo hoo! Maple! You definitely found a keeper!"

Maple felt more embarrassed with her sister's remark, even though she knew Hero meant well.

"Kesesese! What I tell you! No cat can resist my awesomeness!"

'_Except Attila…'_ thought Hero.

"Dude, you better not hurt my sister Awesome or I'll use my heroic moves on you!"

"What are you talking about Hero! I'm too awesome to do something like that to my queen! Besides someday we're going to have awesome kittens together!" retorted Awesome. Then he called out to Gilbird, which flew in from the room that he and Maple were in earlier and landed on Awesome's head.

"I'll see you later Hero. Right now I got to go meet up with Churro and La'mour. They're selling salmon at this fish place today and I don't want to miss out!"

With a quick wink to Maple, which made her face feel like it was on fire, Awesome went down stairs. Once they were sure he was gone the two siblings began to talk.

"Um…Hero, when you came over you didn't see anything did you?" said Maple nervously.

"What? See anything? Well I saw that polar bear your owner carries around with him sleeping in his little 'den'. Does that count?"

"Uh…yeah Hero. Thanks for telling me. I was worried he might have gone missing or something. So did Vodka come over yesterday?" asked Maple.

"Yeah but he came really late last night so he ended up spending the night over. Vodka's got some crazy feline stalking him so he couldn't come over earlier."

"Wah! A crazy feline? That's terrible! I hope there's some way we could help him."

"Don't worry Maple. I got it all taken care off! I am the hero after all! So anyway how did you and Awesome do on your date?"

Maple looked down at her paws shyly, "Well to tell you the truth…we shared a whole pink salmon and then we played at his house. It was fun until his brother got upset at Awesome for being so noisy so we had to come here."

"Wow Maple! It seems like you had a good time! Although it probably would have been better if you had hamburgers instead!" replied Hero as she licked her lips just thinking about those delicious sandwiches. Maple however felt her stomach hurt just thinking about how fat she would get from just one bite.

"So have you figured out where we can find kittens of our own?" asked Maple. "Awesome keeps telling me we should have kittens now but I can't until I find out where to get them. I would really like to have a family with him…"

Maple's face became hot from confessing something so personal to her sibling.

"What you two want to have kittens so soon? Wow, you sure don't waste time do you Maple! Well I've been checking on the internet but so far I can't find anything that tells us where to get our kittens from. Dude, it would be so cool having little kittens! I could teach them how to be heroes! Then the world could be safe from bad guys even better than before, fighting for truth, justice and the American way!" cried Hero proudly.

No cat was ever more patriotic then Hero when it came to her country.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude! Vodka you got to save your kittens! Don't let Nadya get them! <strong>

**(You think Maple would be in such a rush to have a family if she knew exactly where kittens come from? (Probably not since she's shy)**

**Story Notes:**

**1. Attila is Cat!Hungary. ****Its a masculine name that means 'little father'. It seemed like a good name because like her owner everyone ,including Attila, believed she was a boy at first. **

**(Plus its reference to Attila the Hun.)**

**Rate/Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11! Yay! I was worried that I wouldn't finish this! Glad I did! (1/28/12) I wonder if this the second or third chapter written today? **

**Oh well...Now read!**

* * *

><p>Back at Vodka's house the three cats Vilnius, Arvo and Marite were enjoying themselves as they ate breakfast. It was never as nicely prepared as Vodka's but they didn't mind, tuna was tuna.<p>

"You feeling ok, Vilnius? Nadya got you torn up pretty badly yesterday." mewed Arvo and Marite.

Poor Vilnius's fur was ruined from all the lacerations he had received from Nadya. The second time she had come over, Vilnius tried to give her some comfort from being rejected by Vodka again. Unfortunately, Nadya didn't appreciate his attempts at kindness and had practically riddled his back with deep wounds and patches of missing fur as well as skin. Luckily Vilnius' master found him mewing in pain and had treated his injuries. Vilnius' entire midsection was wrapped in tight bandages, with a few wrapped around his legs and broken tail.

"Don't worry you guys! I'm totally fine. I'm so happy to have gotten a chance to see her again. I even got to cuddle my cheek against hers!" replied Vilnius cheerfully.

"You seriously need to find someone better for you Vilnius. Nadya hates you and besides she's determined to marry Vodka." said Arvo trying to reason with his friend.

"What makes you think she would hate me Arvo? I know Nadya loves me. It's just that she's playing hard to get to see how much I love her!"

Arvo could do nothing but pity him. The poor feline was too blinded by his love to understand she had practically tried to kill him.

"You think Vodka's going to be nicer now that he's got a girlfriend?" asked Marite.

The day before yesterday Vodka had returned home talking to himself how he had the most beautiful sunflower in the world. After living for so many years with Vodka, the three cats realized that he had confessed to Hero and had miraculously accepted his feelings. The cats nearly died of shock, none of them believed that it was going to end happily for the two cats, especially for them.

"I'm sure of it." answered Vilnius. "Love is the greatest thing in the world! No cat can stay cold when they're overcome with the warmth of love!"

Then, speak of the devil, Vodka appeared before them.

"Wah! H-Hello Vodka! Is there anything we can do for you?" asked the three shivering cats in unison. They didn't even notice the worried look on his face.

"Da!" replied Vodka. "I need you to help me get rid of Nadya!"

"What?" answered the trio.

"You heard me, da. We are going to figure out a plan to get rid of Nadya and make sure she will never return! Vilnius! Find out how much it will cost to send her to Siberia."

"What! No! I can't do that sir! I love Nadya! I couldn't do that to her!" pleaded Vilnius.

Immediately Vilnius regretted his moment of defiance because he found himself on the floor mewing in pain as Vodka pressed into his fresh wounds with his paws. A dark aura of purple appeared above him, terrifying Vilnius as well as the other two cats.

"You will do as I say, da." hissed Vodka. "I don't care of your blind emotions for my sister. I will not tolerate anyone putting my sunflowers offspring at risk."

Vilnius, as well as Arvo and Marite, gasped in shock at the news. Vodka was going to have a family? He, the root of all their fears, was actually going to be the father of newborn kittens? The three cats could say nothing as they tried to comprehend what Vodka had just said.

"Do not disobey me again or I shall punish you severely and tell no one what I have said or else you will face the gulag." warned Vodka darkly.

The three cats nodded. Satisfied that they had gotten the message, Vodka released Vilnius from his grasp.

"Now go."

Vodka watched as the three cats ran off to do his bidding with their tales between their legs. Once they were gone, Vodka went to greet his master, who welcomed him joyously once he figured out there were going to be kittens soon.

**Meanwhile, Hero (unaware she was expecting), was busy having fun talking with Maple.**

"Dude, once we figure out where to get kittens, what are we going to name them?"

"Hmm…I don't know. It depends on whether they're boys or girls." replied Maple.

The two sisters giggled at the thought of what they would do with their kittens.

"Well for me, I want at least a boy and a girl! That way they won't be lonely!" exclaimed Hero. "It would be terrible not to have siblings to talk to! They're names are going to be Patriot and Hollywood!"

"As for me…Um…I guess I would like a girl at least. That way I can dress her in cute ribbons. Maybe I should get a boy too for Awesome since I don't think he'd have a clue dealing with girls. I just hope he doesn't turn him into a rogue or anything." replied Maple. "As for their names, I'll name the girl Regina or Victoria. I'll let Awesome decide the boy's name."

"Sure! Just don't let him use any weird names!"

"Maybe you should let Vodka name one of them too, Hero."

"Yeah, well then I'll get two more and let Vodka name them!"

Maple and Hero laughed again.

"What do you think Vodka would say about kittens Hero?" asked Maple.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think Vodka had such a great experience when he was a kitten. I bet he wouldn't know what to do with them or he'd probably freak out like he did this morning when he realized he had spent the entire night over at my place. I'm just going to have to ask him when he's in the right mood."

"Well since Awesome really wants kittens, I bet he would spend time with them every day. He'd be with them for so long they'd probably get sick of him. I hope Gilbird and Mr. Kumajiro will be nice to them. It would be terrible if they didn't get along."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I hope my owner doesn't freak out or give them away when we finally get them. Well I better get home before my master does. I'll see you around Maple!"

"See you Hero!"

The two siblings waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude! Vodka don't play around when it comes to his kittens.<strong>

**Aw! Maple and Hero were talking about Kittens! How cute!**

**Story Notes**

**1. Regina and Victoria are the canadia territorial capitals of Saskatchewan and British Columbia **

**2. The Gulag is a soviet union prison that tortures its prisoners. (Just in case you didn't know or forgot)**

**Rate/Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 you guys! (1/28/12)**

**This part is time skipped (meaning it takes place two weeks after the events in chapter 10)**

**Dude! For all you readers thinking that Vodka was wrong to make Hero have kittens please relize that Hero doesn't remember so we don't know for sure if she gave consent or not. Besides once you read this chapter you might come to think it didn't really matter.**

**(Additionally why couldn't Hero get kittens if she wasn't in heat?)**

**Now Read!**

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks nothing really changed between Hero and Vodka. Everyday Vodka would come over to see Hero and they would play together or cuddle each other when Hero's owner wasn't around. However Hero started to notice that she was craving hamburgers more than usual but took no notice, dismissing it as something trivial. During this time Hero was desperately trying to find kittens for her and Maple but no such luck. Sad that she had failed Hero decided to go visit Maple again to see if she had any luck on finding kittens.<p>

Hero hadn't seen Maple since she went to ask how her date with Awesome had turned out, so she was glad she found the time to go see her. Inside Maples house she could see her sister's master talking with Awesome's owner.

"Kesesese! I knew Awesome would find a girl for himself someday!" said the man with white hair.

"I hope he was gentle with her. Maples a very sensitive cat." replied Maples owner.

Hero stared at Maples owner. She could never get over the fact how similar he looked to her owner but had a different personality.

"Aw, seriously man! You need to face facts! She's definitely not so sensitive now! How else could she get with such an awesome cat as mine! I can't wait for when the kittens arrive! We should celebrate over a pint of beer!"

What? Maple was able to find some kittens? How come she didn't tell Hero? Better yet how come she didn't get any for her sister, Hero? Didn't Maple know Hero wanted kittens too?

Curious to see how Maple had managed to achieve getting kittens instead of her, Hero made her way upstairs to find her sibling. Hero, knowing that she liked to be with her owner, decided to check the master bedroom but Maple was nowhere to be found. Hero searched the other rooms and finally found her in the guest room at the end of the hallway. Maple was lying in her kitty bed, lazily playing with one of her cat toys.

"Hey Maple!" called out Hero. Hearing her name, Maple looked up to see Hero.

"Oh! Hero! What are you doing here? Did you manage to get kittens of your own?" asked Maple.

Hero then noticed something different about her sister. From what Hero had seen on TV, Maple looked as if she looked like one of those love struck women who went with the Hero at the end of the movie.

"No but I heard you did! You got to tell me how you found them and how long will it take for them to get here? Don't leave me hanging Maple! I've been dying to have kittens!" exclaimed Hero in excitement.

At last Hero was going to find out how to get her kittens! It was so exciting! Hero was so excited she thought she would die if Maple didn't tell her soon.

"Well Hero…" began Maple, suddenly feeling nervous. "…um you know how you came to visit me before? About two days after that um…I figured it out…"

"Really! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry Hero but it's kind of personal to talk about that kind of thing, even if you are my sister!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you must know…I'm…I'm carrying Awesome's kittens…"

At first Hero didn't understand what her sister was telling her. Kittens came from inside cats? How did that work? However once Maple explained what happened between her and Awesome, and how the process was to having kittens, did Hero finally understand.

Hero could feel her face heat up as much as Maples was from having to tell her sister. Feeling slightly awkward, Hero congratulated her sibling before saying goodbye and finally left the house.

'_Oh, my hamburgers…'_ thought Hero. _'I had no idea...'_ she couldn't make herself finish the thought. However despite figuring out where kittens came from, Hero was determined to have kittens of her own.

'_I…I don't care what it takes…'_ thought Hero as her face felt extremely hot. _'T-Today I'm going to get kittens too! If Maple could do it! So can the hero!'_

Fully determined, Hero raced to get home before Vodka did. If she was going to get kittens she had to make sure everything was ready before he got there.

**Meanwhile…**

Vodka walked slowly towards Hero's house. It had been two weeks and he still hadn't found a way to keep his kittens safe from Nadya. Vodka hoped cuddling with Hero for a few hours once he got there would help him calm down. As soon as Vodka reached Hero's place he called out to her.

"U-Up here Vodka. I'm up stairs. " answered Hero. Following the sound of her voice, he determined Hero was in the guest bedroom. Once Vodka entered the room, he felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"Sunflower?" mewed Vodka in surprise.

At the far end of the room sat Hero in a large cat bed. She was wearing a cute purple ribbon around her neck, the one he had used to decorate the basket of gifts he gave her. Vodka felt as if his heart would fall out from how cute Hero looked.

"Hello Vodka. Won't you come and join me?" said Hero.

She was slightly nervous about the whole idea but Hero would do anything to have kittens, even if it meant wearing a stupid ribbon around her neck. Plus if she was going to have them, she wanted Vodka to do it.

It took a moment to tell his legs but Vodka managed to walk over to where Hero was. As soon as Vodka reached her Hero began to purr and lick his fur. Vodka began to do the same thing as they cuddled each other.  
>"Vodka…" whispered Hero.<p>

"Yes sunflower?" Vodka answered in between licking her fur.

"I-I found out my sister Maple is having kittens…"

Instantly Vodka froze. Did she figure it out? Was Hero going to be angry? He felt extremely nervous at that moment.

"What about your sister having kittens, Hero?"

Immediately Hero got close to Vodka's face.

"I-I want to be like her Vodka…I mean…I want to have kittens too." mewed Hero. Then to his astonishment, Hero positioned herself so that she had her head lying on the ground while her rear remained up along with her tail.

"Vodka I want to have your kittens! Please have kittens with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! How is this going to turn out!<strong>

**Hooray Maples having Awesome's Kittens! SO CUTE!**

**Yay! More Kittens!**

**Rate/Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Yay! (1/28/12)**

**To all you readers I apologize if I make Hero or any of the other cats in the story so far act too OC.**

**(Warning: 'It' happens again but there are no details and once again its only natural. How else can we get kittens?)**

**Commence Chapter Reading!**

* * *

><p>Hero waited for the inevitable but to her surprise Vodka used his paw to lower her rear. She looked up at Vodka.<p>

"What's wrong Vodka?" asked Hero.

"Why exactly do you want kittens with me? It's because you want what your sister has, da?" replied Vodka. He seemed slightly sad as if Hero had offended him somehow.

Hero looked into Vodka's eyes bravely.

"Well my sister came over when you left after sleeping over and we ended up discussing about how much we wanted kittens. So I tried looking on the internet and stuff but I couldn't find any way to get any. Then I went to go see her today and I found out that she was having kittens and how it happened. Dude I thought kittens came from stores or something at first! Silly right? Yeah so when I found out I decided to dress up so you would…you know…so I could have them."

Then Hero felt as if Vodka was depressed.

"No Dude it's not what you think! Sure I wanted heroic cute kittens but I didn't want it with just anyone! I love you Vodka and I really want to have your kittens and…!"

Hero was cut off when Vodka placed his lips against hers. Vodka felt slightly bad for testing why she wanted kittens but he didn't want kittens for the sake of having them. He wanted a family with Hero. As they broke apart, Hero began to purr as they cuddled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Hero." admitted Vodka.

"V-Vodka, what do you mean?" whispered Hero.

"We don't need to have kittens Sunflower…because we already have them…" confessed Vodka.

As soon as Vodka said those words, the memories of that night came back.

~_flashback_

_Hero purred as Vodka licked the fur on the back of her neck._

"_Hero…do you truly love me?" asked Vodka_

"_More than any cat I've met before…" purred Hero._

"_Then have kittens with me…" mewed Vodka. "…so we can raise a family together…"_

_Hero felt her face begin to heat up for some reason. Hero had always dreamed of finding the one she wanted to be with, besides her dream of being a hero of course, and realized they were meant to be. She felt a strange sensation inside her body. Even though Hero wasn't sure why she felt this way, it felt right. _

"_Yes Vodka…I want to have your kittens…Please give them to me…so we can be together forever…" Hero whispered._

_The next thing Hero knew she felt something she had never experienced before. Whatever it was, she hoped Vodka was enjoying it as much as she did._

_End of flashback_

Hero felt her face begin to burn with embarrassment but then she realized there was nothing to be ashamed about. She loved Vodka and that was all that mattered, that and the kittens growing inside her.

"Please don't be mad at me Hero…" pleaded Vodka. " I just wanted to express how much I loved my sunflower…"

"Why would I be mad?" mewed Hero licking the fur beneath Vodka's chin. "I love you Vodka…I'm happy to carry your kittens…"  
>Vodka felt his heart skip a beat from relief as well as joy that Hero was not angry with him getting her pregnant.<p>

Then to his surprise he found himself repeating what had happened that first night they spent together. The two continued for the longest time but in the end they desperately needed to rest and finally separated. The two cuddled next to each other purring in harmony as they could still feel the love they had for each other.

Although Hero wanted to continue enjoying Vodka's company, she knew she was in trouble. No one knew she was pregnant and her owner didn't even know she was a girl. Despite knowing her owner very well, Hero was afraid. Then there was Maple and Scone. Hero was sure she could tell her sister, but Scone would probably die of shock. She knew Scone didn't trust Vodka to be with her, what would he say about her having his kittens?

Hero decided not to say anything to Vodka. She had realized that Vodka was probably worried about her and for good reason. They both knew Nadya, Vodka's sister, would stop at nothing to become one with him. IF Nadya was crazed enough to attack another cat just for being too close to her brother, what would she do once she found out Hero was having his kittens? There was no question to what would happen. Nadya would stalk Hero night and day until she had eliminated her as well as their kittens. Even if Hero managed to dodge all of her attacks, she wouldn't be able to protect them as well once they were born. Sooner or later they would begin to explore the world outside and there Nadya would be waiting, ready to strike them when the right moment came along.

To think any cat could be insane enough to attack harmless kittens both angered as well as terrified Hero. She didn't want her kittens to spend the rest of their lives in danger, besides they were going to become heroes one day!

The two lovers decided that it was time for lunch once they realized their stomachs were growling.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Looks like they're hungry Vodka!" giggled Hero. "We probably shouldn't keep them waiting! Come on lets go see what there is to eat!"

The two cats raced down stairs towards the kitchen. In Hero's bowl she could see the delicious hamburger waiting for her but before she could reach it, Vodka stopped her.  
>"Dude what do you think you're doing? Can't you see 'we' are starving?"<p>

"Hamburgers aren't the best thing for unborn kittens Hero. We want them to be strong and healthy when they're born, da? Not weak and fat…" said Vodka before stealing her burger.

"Hamburgers don't make you fat! Meanie! Give me back my hamburger!"

"Ah! You murderer! You wasted a perfectly good hamburger!" wailed Hero as she grieved over her precious hamburger.

Vodka couldn't help but laugh at Hero's childish tantrum over losing her burger.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude if this chapter doesn't tell you how much Vodka cares about Hero nothing will. Vodka sure is lucky Hero didn't get mad at him. Now all thats left is to deal with telling to news to everyone and to keep Nadya from trying to assasinate Hero.<strong>

**No Pressure right? Wrong.**

**Rate/Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Dude this is bad luck! (If you believe in that sort of thing)**

**Thanks for all the comments and info on cat 'stuff'. I'm sad i didn't know that before hand but I guess the story is still good since this is fiction and anything can happen ( Like have Scone have an accident with magic and turn him into a girl).**

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to eat now dude?" moaned Hero as she kept scratching the can. "I can't live without my hamburgers! I'm going to die! I'm going to die and it's all your fault!"<p>

Hero then began to moan dramatically while her body went limp and slowly fell to the floor. Vodka then came over to Hero's motionless body and began to lick the fur on her back.

"Oh come now. Don't be that way." mewed Vodka.

Hero refused to stop moaning and would not get up. Vodka, slightly irritated by her willfulness, moved closer to her ear.

"If you don't stop, I'll give you a real reason to start moaning and I'll make sure your owner see's it." He purred.

"If you do that I'll never let you come over again or see your kittens!" retorted Hero. "Now back off!"

Vodka backed off in surprise. Usually when he talked to his servants in that manner they would immediately give in to his demands. Despite his intimidation Hero refused and even threatened him. Hero's stubbornness was one of her most annoying yet captivating qualities he loved so much.

"Hero don't stress yourself out. It would be bad for the children, da?"

Not being able to argue his point, Hero stopped and sat up.

"Fine! Now tell me, what am I supposed to eat if I can't have hamburgers?" Hero grumbled.

"How about that tuna I gave you before? Unless you've eaten it already." suggested Vodka.

"That stuff? Oh no I still got it. It's over here."

Hero opened the door to one of the lower cabinet doors and pulled out the can of tuna. She then placed it on the ground in front of his paws.

"So how are we going to open it?"

"Simple all we have to do is get one of the servants…"

"Hello Vodka! There are no servants at my house! Smooth move stupid! Now I'm going to starve and so will the kittens!"  
>Vodka chose to ignore her insults and jumped on top of the counter. Skillfully, Vodka managed to open the door to the refrigerator and climbed in.<p>

"Hey Vodka what are you doing up there?" called out Hero.

Vodka said nothing and pushed out a pack of shrimp, immediately it fell to the floor.

"How about you eat this?" asked Vodka as he jumped down and closed the door.

"Well…I guess it would be okay." replied Hero.

"Then eat, da."

The two cats ripped open the package and enjoyed a fresh meal of shrimp. After eating to their hearts content, Vodka had to leave early. Apparently he had an important business somewhere else and he could not do it later.

Vodka gave Hero a quick stroke to her neck with his tongue before heading out the door. Hero sat there for a several minutes.

'_Dude having kittens is going to suck if I don't get any burgers! At least this won't last forever.'_

Then the door opened and Hero's master entered.

"Hey Hero! I came home for lunch and thought…hey! Dude, Hero that isn't cool!"

Puzzled, Hero looked around and noticed the mess of shrimp all over the kitchen floor.

'_Oh now I'm in so much trouble…' _thought Hero_._ She mewed when her owner picked her up off the floor.

"Hero, why did you eat all my shrimp dude? Wasn't that hamburger good enough?"

Hero mewed and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Dude Heroes' don't steal shrimp from people. Sorry bro, but I got to put you in time out." said Hero's owner.

Hero mewed sadly as he carried her off to another part of the house. Hero's owner then opened the door to a bare white room with nothing but a crate inside. He placed Hero inside and locked her in the cage. Hero mewed sadly and pawed at the door.

"Sorry dude but you know the rules, do bad things and you got to get locked up just like any other bad guy."

Then Hero's owner left to clean up the mess. Hero sulked in her cage.

*sniff* _'Stupid Vodka…he got me in trouble! No fair!'_

**Meanwhile...**

Vodka made his way back towards his home but he wasn't planning on getting home just yet. He had told Panda about Hero's condition and had persuaded him to secrecy. Vodka had asked if there were any special care Hero needed for the health of the kittens. Once Panda had gotten over the shock of such news, he instructed Vodka to come back in a few days so he could do some research and gather all the information he needed.

Vodka climbed over the fence separating their homes and landed in the soft bushes below.

Once he shook the leaves off him, Vodka went inside Panda's house.

"Panda! Do you have what I have requested?" he called out.

Vodka didn't hear anything at first but then a small voice came from behind him.

"Who are you?"

Vodka turned around to see a small cat with a dull expression on his face.

"Oh, hello there. Where did you come from little one? Would you like to tell me where Panda is?"

"No." said the cat with a bored expression.

Vodka quickly towered over the cat menacingly. "That is not very nice, da? You should apologize."

"No way." replied the cat. "Why would Panda want to see a cat like you?"

Before Vodka could do anything to the rude cat, Panda entered.

"Wah! What are you doing Ning Lee, aru! You shouldn't talk so bluntly, aru! Its rude, aru! cried Panda.

The small cat just stared at him blankly.

"So?"

"Aya! What is wrong with you, aru? Go play with your siblings', aru!

The cat looked at Vodka one last time before leaving to another section of the house.

"I'm sorry, aru. He seems to be going through a rebellious stage, aru." apologized Panda.

"It's fine, da." answered Vodka. "Do you have what I came for?"

"Oh, yes I have, aru. Come this way, aru" he instructed and walked down the hallway.

The small cat watched Vodka follow Panda at a safe distance, before walking off in a different direction.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder...What am I wondering about? Oh yeah. Let me know if I get anything wrong or I make any cat too OC. Plus give me comments! I need Comments!<strong>

**Story Notes**

**1. Ning Lee is Kitten!Hong Kong. **

**His name Ning is chinease for 'calm', which is according to Hong Kongs character. (Hopefully) The Lee part of his name is reference to the fact theirs a statue of Bruce Lee in Hong Kong. if i had wrote it with one 'e' it would be chinease for 'joy' or 'pretty/powerful' if it had an 'I'. **

**If you don't know who Bruce Lee is you have no idea what your missing! He's like the greatest fighter ever! He did awesome movies and invented the one inch punch! Man that guy influenced alot of cool stuff dude. Too bad he died young (same thing happened to his son)**

**Rate/Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14...Not really much of anything...its just a filler sortof but it may have something that will be mentioned or used later.**

* * *

><p>Vodka followed Panda to a storage room. Shelves of various stuff covered the walls, from the floor up to the top of the ceiling.<p>

Panda climbed up a ladder and grabbed a small bag from one of the shelves. Once back on the ground he placed it in front of Vodka.

"Here, aru. Make sure you put this in Hero's food and water, aru. This will make sure the kittens will be born healthy, aru."

Then Panda climbed back of the ladder and grabbed a small package. Panda came down a second time and also gave this to Vodka.

"You should only give this to Hero when it's getting close to when they'll be born, aru. It makes it easier to give birth, aru. Just make sure you don't give it to her too soon or things will be bad, aru." instructed Panda.

Vodka nodded.

"Thank you for your help Panda. You have not told anyone, da?" asked Vodka.

"No, aru! I made sure no one knew, aru!" replied Panda nervously. "Now you should go, aru! Before someone suspects something, aru!"

Vodka agreed and immediately left.

'_Aiya! He can be scary, aru! I hope those kittens won't be scarred, aru!' _thought Panda. Suddenly a kitten appeared out of nowhere and landed on Panda.

"What? Vodka is going to have kittens? Kittens originated from me you know! Everything originates from me!" cried the kitten.

"Aiya! Get off me, aru! I don't have time to deal with you, aru!" shrieked Panda

"Then I'll make time! Time originated from me you know!"

"AIYA!"

**Meanwhile when this was happening…**

Vodka arrived home with the stuff Panda had given to him for Hero and the kits. Once inside he immediately hid them in a secret place to keep anyone from finding it. He planned to give it to Hero the next time he visited and until then it was vital no one discovered them.

"Vodka, are you home?" called out Vodka's master.

Hearing his owner call him, Vodka immediately ran to him.

"There you are Vodka. How are you and your friend doing?"

Vodka meowed happily at his owner. His master laughed slightly when he picked up the cat and settled him into his lap. Vodka purred when he began to pet him.

"This is good news, da? I can't wait till I see your kittens Vodka. They will be so cute." Said the man as he smiled, happily dreaming of the day he could get to play with his pets offspring. To both Vodka and his owner, they hoped that the kittens would like them. It would be a shame to be rejected, especially if they were your own kin.

"We should celebrate when they are born, yes. Don't you agree Vodka?"

Vodka mewed in agreement. Why shouldn't he? He was going to be a parent soon. There was nothing greater in the world then to know that you would spend the rest of your life with the one you loved and had kittens with them. It would be even better once the kittens could open their eyes and running towards you to play with them.

"Then once they are born we shall host a huge party!" cheered Vodka's owner. "I hope everyone will come!"

Vodka mewed again in agreement. He could hardly wait for that day to come.

**Back at Hero's house…**

Hero sat in her crate, grumbling how she didn't deserve to be in trouble and that it was Vodka's fault.

Eventually Hero's owner came back to release her, she mewed anxiously to be released.

"Hey Hero I hope you learned your lesson. I'm sorry about that dude but I got to make sure you don't turn into a villain since that would be bad." said Hero's owner as he opened the cage. Hero was never happier to get out of her crate and immediately jumped into her owners arms. He laughed.

"Thanks for not being sore about it dude! You just got to make sure you take responsibility for what you do okay? Remember from that Spiderman movie dude. 'With great heroism comes the heroic duty of responsibility'! So come on Hero! I got a new movie we can watch together!"

Hero mewed happily, forgetting about the whole incident of the shrimp, and licked his face. Even though she was slightly upset, Hero knew she had eaten the shrimp without thinking of the consequences. Realizing her mistake to blame Vodka, Hero decided to forget the whole thing because it was silly. Heroes never carry grudges and they always forgive! Her owner laughed as she continued to lick his face affectionately, purring with gratitude from being released.

Aw, you're such a cute little hero sometimes dude! Come on! Let's go see that movie I brought home! Don't worry this time it has only aliens in it. Just don't tell Tony we're watching it ok? He doesn't like how they portray how we think he's out to get us or something. Hero mewed and signaling she wouldn't say anything. Happy that his cat wasn't upset anymore, Hero's owner picked her up and carried her to the living room to watch the DVD.

Even though there weren't any ghosts in it, it was still scary because the aliens captured people, men women and children, and placed their eggs in their victims. It got even more terrify when not only did they burst out of the chests of their hosts but they had acid for blood so you had to be careful not to get some of it on you. Besides the slight gore of the aliens trying to kidnap people for their babies, the story was absolutely amazing and the two decided to watch it a second time.

Sadly Hero and her owner eventually regretted the decision when Tony came back from hanging out in his space ship and saw what they were playing. They ended up having to pay for a new movie because it was a rental.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Hopefully the next one will be better but at least it had some funny stuff in it.**

**Story Notes:**

**1. the cat that jumped Panda is Kitten!Korea.**

**2. The whole great heroism equals heroric responsibilities is a slight word change of a famous line in the Spiderman movie and its comics (which I do not own)**

**3. The movie Hero and Alfred/America were watching is the Movie 'Aliens'. Its a squal but it definatly can stand out on its own. The first one wasn't so great, not alot of action.**

**Rate/Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here! Dude I'm seriously not getting enought time to write as much am I?**

**Now read people! READ!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was the first day of the weekend and Hero's owner decided to visit his brother upon hearing the news that Maple would have kittens soon. Since they only lived a few houses down the road, Hero's owner decided to walk with Hero lying across his shoulders.<p>

Once they reached Maple's home, Hero's owner greeted his brother before finally placing his cat on the ground. Hero immediately walked towards her sister Maple and her mate Awesome.

"Hey Hero! How's it going?" greeted Awesome. "Kesesese! Have you come to praise me for choosing your sister to carry my awesome kittens?"

"No way, dude! I'm here to see how my sister's doing! Second of all, they're just as much as her kittens as they are yours." replied Hero. "Thirdly If anyone's lucky to get to have kittens, it's you! You're lucky you got my sister!"

"Not awesome Hero!" said Awesome conceitedly. "You don't need to be jealous that I pick your sister over you! I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I got to go get some mice for the kittens."

The two siblings watched him disappear out the back door.

"I think you just insulted his ego, Hero" said Maple

"Dude he needs it! You don't want your kittens to be that way right?" retorted Hero.

"No, I guess not. So Hero how are you feeling today since…you know…"

"You mean after finding about where kittens come from? Well to tell you the truth it kind of freaked me out at first but I'm ok! Heroes always get over things real quickly!"

"So did you and Vodka finally decide to have kittens too?" asked Maple.

Hero looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them. Realizing the coast was clear, Hero began to speak.

"Well to tell you the truth Maple, I'm already pregnant when I came to see a few weeks ago."

"What? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Um…it was because I didn't know at first. You see me and Vodka got together but I couldn't remember before. So when I found out about you and Awesome, I decided to get kittens with Vodka by wearing this cute purple ribbon around my neck."

I thought you hated ribbons."

"I do but I only did it for Vodka. So when he came over I tried to convince him to give me kittens and then he told me we didn't need to cause we were already having them. Once he said that I was finally able to remember, although I still I don't know why I couldn't remember in the first place."

Maple looked at her sister for a moment.

"Wow Hero. Congratulations on finally having kittens. I bet you'll be a great mommy." said Maple.

"Thanks Maple! I bet you'll be great too!" replied Hero.

Before the cats could speak to each other some more their respective owners came over to where they were.

"Dude! I can't believe you're going to have kittens running around your house soon!" exclaimed Hero's owner.

"Well yeah but sometimes they'll be at their dad's house. If you want you can babysit for them sometimes. It's going to be difficult for me to keep them out of trouble once they're old enough."

"Sure thing, bro! Hero and I are always ready to help are siblings! A hero always helps those in need!"

"Thanks…um…bro. I'm glad you came over but I got to go somewhere today."

"That's ok, dude! I got a place to be anyway too! I just got to drop Hero off with one of his little playmates today."

Hero felt her owner pick her off the ground and began to mew. She didn't want to leave her sibling so soon and was especially not fond of seeing anyone anytime soon. No one but Maple knew that Hero and Vodka were having kittens so far as she knew and wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

"Come on Hero! Let's go visit your friend Scone! It's been awhile since you two played together!"

Hero mewed and began to struggle. She absolutely didn't want to be near Scone just yet. Scone wasn't stupid and he would figure something was up.

"Chill Hero, what's wrong with you today?"

"Um…I think Hero wants to stay with his sister. I wouldn't mind if you left him here."

"You sure dude? Well ok, I guess Hero wants to make sure nothing happens to his sister. There you go Hero. Looks like you can stay." said the man as he placed Hero back on the floor. Hero mewed in gratitude.

"See you guy's later dude!"

"I'll see you later too. Don't worry I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." replied Maples owner.

With one last wave, Hero's owner left. Maple's owner looked down at the two cats.

"Uh…could you guys behave yourselves for a while? I need to organize some stuff in the basement."

The two cats mewed.

"Thank you guys, theirs some fresh tuna in a bowl in the kitchen so help yourselves and I placed some toys in the corner over there for you to play with. See you guys later." said Maples owner before walking away, leaving the two cats alone again.

"So Hero how are your kittens doing so far?" asked Maple.

"From what I know I think their fine for now. However it seems Vodka is getting a little paranoid about what I'm eating. He's so funny. I guess Vodka's just nervous that we're having kittens together and he's trying to keep us safe."

"WHAT! YOU'RE HARBORING THAT DEMONS OFFSPRING?"

Maple and Hero looked to see Awesome standing a few feet away. A pile of freshly killed mice laid at his front paws where he had dropped them from his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I thought you two weren't a couple! Now you're harboring his evil demon spawns! What is wrong with you? That cats a freaking evil monster!" yelled Awesome.

"Don't call my kittens evil demon spawns! What do you mean he's a monster! Vodka's just misunderstood I tell you!"

"Misunderstood? Have you lost your mind? That tom is crazy I tell you! My owner had to live with his master to work off a debt and it was terrible! That guy wouldn't leave me alone! He made me do everything for him and would beat me up every time I screwed up! His master is even crazier than he is! I don't even want to think of what he put my owner through!"

"Shut up! You're lying!" cried Hero as she pounced on Awesome. "Vodka's master isn't bad! When I went to his house he was very nice to me and Vodka's not crazy either! I love him and I'm going to give birth to his kittens no matter what anyone says! Meanie!"

"Hey quit attacking me! It's not my fault he's insane!"

"Vodka's not insane and even if he was its not his fault! His sister won't leave him alone and no one wants to be his friend! Besides I'm not going to abandon him! Heroes' never abandon the ones they love!"

"Fine! Fine! Just get off me! You're crushing my awesomeness!" cried Awesome.

Eventually Hero let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>DUDE! NOW AWESOME KNOWS HERO'S PREGNANT! (and Maple too. Don't want to forget her do we?)<strong>

**Seriously Awesome...You never make fun of the one a girl loves...she'll kick your butt.**

**Rate/Review! Rate and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Everyone! Sorry for not updating soon but I got lots of stuff to do!**

** In fact I really shouldn't be writing/posting this chapter because I have so much! ****Thanks for all your comments(especially for telling me the mistakes I made. I was rushing that day)**

**Hopefully I'll have time friday and over the weekend (2/1/12)**

* * *

><p>Awesome gasped as air was finally able to pass into his lungs. For as long as he had known Hero, which was about three months when he started getting interested in her sister, she had never been this temperamental before, if she ever did.<p>

'_It's that demons fault she's like this! His evil spawn has corrupted Hero to be like him and soon we'll have mini crazies running around!'_ thought Awesome. _'I bet they'll even try to corrupt my awesome kittens!'_

"Awesome I want you to apologize! I want you to say you're sorry for making fun of Vodka, my love for him and most importantly my kittens!" demanded Hero.

"Why? That cat is crazy I tell you! He's crazy and he's infected his craziness on you! Then pretty soon his we'll have his crazy brood running around the neighborhood!" cried Awesome.

Poor Awesome was going to learn the hard way not to insult ones unborn kittens. Hero, uncharacteristically (Probably because she's having kittens), hissed at him before jumping on the insulting tom.

"Awesome! Hero! Please! Stop fighting! This isn't right!" pleaded Maple as she watched her sister tackle her lover.

Despite being so quiet, since she was yelling at them, the two cats heard her and stopped.

Maple immediately took charge of the situation, even though she was usually too shy to be so assertive.

"Awesome! Apologize to my sister immediately or I won't let you see our kittens when they're born! You shouldn't insult others for being in love with somebody, even if you think they're bad. How would you like if someone was making fun of you because you loved me and our kittens?" reasoned Maple.

"No way Birdie! I would never let anyone insult our awesome love! Especially our awesome kittens!" replied Awesome.

"Well think about what you're doing to Hero. I know you don't like Vodka but you should respect their love. Besides my sister is too strong willed to be influenced and maybe she can help him not be so…um…crazy I guess…" said Maple. She then looked towards her sister.

"Hero I know it wasn't fair for you but please don't hurt him. I love him as much as you love Vodka."

Hero recognized how much her sister was asking of her and willingly let Awesome go for the second time.

"Well…Ok Maple!" replied Hero, suddenly becoming herself again. She then turned to Awesome. "Sorry Dude for attacking you. I guess I'm just being moody with having these kittens growing in me. No hard feelings right?"

"Well I guess so…but only because I'm so awesome!"

"I'll take that as an apology!" said Hero. "Just do me one favor…Don't tell anyone I'm having kittens please? Especially Scone cause I just know he'll have a heart attack if I don't break it to him slowly."

"Seriously? I was hoping I could tell La'mour and Churro about this. I can just picture how freaked out they would be! Kesesese!"

"Please Awesome don't tell!"

"Fine, I keep this to my awesome self…for a price."

At that moment, Maple told him she wouldn't have kittens with him ever again if he did that, which instantly made him keep his promise.

"So how far along are you anyway?" mewed Awesome

"About two weeks so far."

"What! You've been with that demo- I mean Vodka for two weeks?"

"Yeah! I can't wait till they're born. It sucks being pregnant. Vodka won't let me eat hamburgers! I hate that but if I can do it for my little kittens, I'll deal with it!" said Hero. "I'll raise the greatest heroes and heroines the world has ever seen! Let all bad guys beware! A new generation of superheroes is coming! They'll totally be like the power pack! No wait even better! They'll probably be like the teen titans or young avengers! That would be so cool!"

"Well my kittens are going to be awesome and better than your kittens!"

"No way! Heroes are always the best!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Suddenly Maple found herself ignored again as Awesome and Hero began to argue whose kittens would be better. From what Maple could see, they were getting along like to competitive siblings. Even though she didn't like them to fight each other, she knew deep down they were just being silly, or at least she hoped they were.

A week passed after Awesome found out Hero's secret. As the time for when the kittens would be born came closer, Hero found herself beginning to eat more then she normally did(For Hero normal is having five hamburgers and four packs of tuna a day) and occasionally felt nauseated. Vodka placed the herbs Panda had prescribed for Hero, even though she didn't want to at first. Hero's owner, who was still clueless to his cats condition, assumed that he had accidently given her a bad burger and took more precautions to make sure every burger she got was good. However Hero never got to eat them, except the few times he was late from his sibling chasing him, since Vodka would steal them from her stating they were bad for the kittens. Yet it seemed that the kittens also wanted hamburgers because most of the time she was craving them like mad. Eventually Vodka gave in when Hero became moody and tried to claw at him every time he tried to take her hamburgers. It was starting to seem that the kittens would inherit Hero's appetite for burgers but on occasion she would beg for some vodka too (which Vodka refused no matter how upset Hero got, for good reason).

Despite Vodka's attempts to keep his sister Nadya from realizing he was with Hero, she was becoming increasingly suspicious with each day that passed. As it became increasingly harder to get rid of Nadya while trying to visit Hero, Vodka became harsher on his fellow house mates for not finding a good way to get rid of her. The poor trio could do nothing but continue there efforts.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, Vodka you better do something before Nadya finds out.<strong>

**Rate/Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is (finally) here! **

(I couldn't finish this completely so but because I desperatly want to keep updating I decided to publish what I have so far for you guys!

Please not this is only part of the chapter which I will post later today if I can. (2/2/12)

**Update: (2/3/12) I finally finished typing this and now its here! So far its the longest chapter I've ever made!**

**Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>BelacatNadya's POV**

Nadya didn't know much of what was going on but she was sure her brother was hiding something from her. She had no idea why but she suspected it might have something to do with that cat she had caught while patrolling Vodka's house a few weeks ago. Nadya was still sore about being sprayed with high powered water and she would not rest until she had her revenge. However she had more important things to deal with, like where her brother was disappearing to everyday. So Nadya planned to follow him closely that day to find out his secret.

Nadya waited outside in the bushes for her brother to appear.

"H-Hey Nadya…" said a small voice.

Immediately she turned to see it was Vilnius with his stupid grin again, Nadya hissed.

"What are you doing here? Did my brother put you up to this?"

"No, um…I-I was just wondering…um will you go out on a date with me?" asked the tom shyly.

"Are you brainless? I only want my brother, Vodka! We are destined to become one!"

The tom cat suddenly seemed broken hearted but Nadya didn't' care.

"But Nadya, your siblings and Vodka doesn't love you. He's in love with He-…" Instantly Vilnius realized his mistake but it was too late.

"What! He's in love with someone else!" hissed Nadya. "Tell me who it is or I'll rip you to shreds!" She then pounced on top of Vilnius, who fell back on his back. His face got hot realizing the position they were in and it made him squeal with joy inside. The next thing he knew he felt a deep throbbing sensation on his cheek; Nadya had sliced his face with her claws.

"Tell me who it is! No one is taking him from me! No one! I'll have him even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ahh! I didn't say Vodka was in love with anyone I was going to say he's in love…uh, with heliotropes…because they symbolize your devotion to him…and they're purple which is your favorite color?" said Vilnius, desperately trying to cover his tracks. He was sure that Nadya would see through his lie but by some miracle she believed him.

"Very well your stupidity is excused for now." She then allowed Vilnius to get up, which made him feel sad and relieved at the same time. However it didn't last long once Nadya realized her chance to follow Vodka had been discovered because he spotted them and took off. Instantly Vilnius realized he was in trouble as Nadya turned her attention back to him.

"You little worm!" instantly Nadya pounced on Vilnius and began to rip at his fur before chasing after her brother.

Poor Vilnius had to have his entire body wrapped in bandages. It was so bad that they thought he wouldn't make it but he did. However, no matter how bad Nadya had hurt him, he was still happy inside that he was able to get so close to her. Vilnius' only regret was he didn't take the chance to kiss her before she ripped his face up to the point he would be permanently disfigured.

(Luckily it didn't happen because he's still a handsome little kitty!)

**At Hero's place…**

Hero was trying to take a quick nap before Vodka got to her place. Since having the kittens she found herself more tired and reserved than normal. Hero also realized her owner was starting to get suspicious because she wouldn't come running to him after work and when Hero did she wouldn't attempt to jump into his arms.

_'Dude, I don't know how long I can keep this up…'_ thought Hero. _'Keeping secrets sucks! Now I know how all the heroes feel.'_

Hero curled up in her cat bed and tried to fall asleep but her mind apparently was too busy with various problems she was trying to solve. After a few minutes Hero finally gave up and decided she was hungry again. Her master decided to stay home that day instead of going out like he usually did each weekend. He was trying to clean out his storage room for the fifth time that day and like always he couldn't bring himself to fix it. Hero could understand why, they had both gone through painful things in their life that were hard to remember. She went over to her food bowl and started snacking on some dry cat food.

(They were hamburger flavored! Alfred got the company to make it for her. Plus when the company tried to sell this new flavor it was a hit. All Americats love hamburgers! )

As Hero was eating, her owner came out from his storage room, unable to clean it without consequences. He decided to check the mailbox and went outside. Hero was busy eating the remaining bits of food when suddenly her owner slammed open the door as he rushed back inside the house, Hero wasn't fazed.

"Far out! Hero! We just got invited to your sister's kitty shower!"

Hero looked up at her owner and mewed in confusion. Kitty shower? What was that? Do they give cat's free showers or something? How is showering cats exciting?

"Dude we're totally going! Isn't this awesome Hero? Since Maples having kittens we got to celebrate and give her something for her babies!" immediately he ran to another part of the house and started looking through the bedroom in search of his jacket and wallet. He came back and picked up Hero into his arms. She started licking his face affectionately making him laugh.

"I guess your back to your old self again Hero. I'm like so glad dude. I was starting to think you were sick or something."

Hero looked at the invitation and mewed as she pawed at it. Her master looked down at the invitation again and noticed that it had an extra invite attached stating they could invite one guest to go with them.

"What? We can bring a friend? Who can I give this to? Practically everyone I know has probably got an invite."

"Meow"

Hero and her owner looked down to see Vodka staring up at them. Instantly he got an idea.

"Hey there dude. Since your Hero's friend how would you and your owner like to join us at a party?"

Vodka mewed again what he assumed meant yes and gave the cat the invitation.

"Here you go dude! Sorry you can't play with Hero today. He and I got some gift buying to do for his sis!"

He then opened the door and allowed Vodka to exit before exiting the door behind him. After locking the door, he and Hero got into the car and drove off.

Vodka looked at the invitation.

_'A party? This is wonderful news! My master never gets invited to parties. He'll be so happy, da.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray Maples having a Kitten shower! Looks like we're going to see Vodka and RussiaIvan there too!**

**Notes**

**1. yes, Vilnius has knowledge on the language of flowers because supposedly Lithuania gardens and I think he would know this.**

**(Heliotropes are purple flowers that mean devotion.)**

**Rate/Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here! **

**For those of you who didn't finish reading 17 because I didn't post the whole chapter. Read that first before this ok?**

* * *

><p>Vodka walked home immediately to give his owner the invitation he had received. He knew that his owner would be delighted to meet new people, since he was very an intimidating man. Once inside he could not find his owner but saw one of his servants, Vilnius' owner, in the hallway and ran to him. Vodka immediately grabbed onto the servants leg, making him flinch. He looked down to see Vodka.<p>

"Oh, Hello Vodka…Hm? What's this?" said the servant as he took the invitation from his mouth. Vodka mewed as he read the words written on the card.

"I-I can't believe it…"

"Can't believe what?"

The servant turned around to see his boss while Vodka ran up to him and began mewing at his feet.

"Oh, hello sir. It seems that you've been invited to some kind of celebration."

He handed the invite to Vodka's owner who read the words inside.

"A kitty shower? This is unusual, da. I wonder who invited me."

"Meow"

The man looked down to see his cat looking up at him, grinning happily.

"Oh, did you get this from your little friends owner, da?"

"Meow" replied Vodka as if to say 'da'.

The man bent down and petted his cat happily.

"You are such a good cat, da. Not only did you get a friend but now I have the opportunity to meet her owner and possibly make friends."

The man stood up and placed the invitation on a small table before facing his servant.

"Since we have only have until tomorrow to get a present we should probably go out shopping today. I want you to come with me."

The poor servant could do nothing but except coming with his master, even though he really didn't want to go. Then the man and the servant, followed by his cat Vodka, left the hallway. The invitation remained abandoned on the table.

However unknown everyone, Nadya heard everything about the party.

'_So that worm was lying to me! I should have killed him when I had the chance! Vodka has found someone and now they're going to a party! I must know who!' _though Nadya.

She then jumped onto the table and studied the invitation. Sniffing the card, she could faintly detect the scent of another female cat.

'_A female cat! I'll rip her to shreds! Vodka is mine and no one will ever take him from me! NO ONE!'_

Fuming she jumped down and ran to another part of the house to plot her revenge.

**Hero's POV**

Hero walked in with her owner into the pet store. Hero liked to go out with her owner but she couldn't mostly because they wouldn't allow cats inside, so she was forced to stay at home. On the drive, Hero's owner explained to her what exactly a kitty shower was. From what she could understand a shower was a celebration where guests were supposed to bring items they would need for the newborn. Usually these occasions were for human mates and only females were allowed to go, but it seemed like they decided to have everyone celebrate her sister's kittens.

At the store Hero and her owner walked around the aisle, searching for something that would be a heroic gift for the kittens. About an hour later they finally decided to give Maple something really cool, something they were sure no one else would get. After completing all the required paperwork and arrangements, they left the store.

Once back home, Hero decided to give her sister a special present of her own. She ran out to the backyard towards her secret base. Inside Hero pried one of the little cabinet doors to reveal a small toy. Hero had found it a few weeks ago sitting in a puddle at a nearby park. It was a beanie baby polar bear. The fur wasn't as white as it should have been but Hero had made sure to clean it of any germs it might have had on it. Then with the purple ribbon she had received from Vodka, Hero tried her best to wrap it into a cute bow around its neck.

'_There dude! I bet Maple will love it! She loves polar bears! I hope the kittens enjoy playing with it!' _thought Hero.

Realizing that the party was tomorrow, she brought the tiny polar bear into the house and stashed it next to her bed so she wouldn't forget to bring it.

Later that night, Hero had a strange dream.

_~Dream~_

_Hero was running. She didn't know why but she knew she had to run to save the kittens inside her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tree. _

_Quickly Hero climbed to the tallest branch but the thing only climbed after her until Hero found herself at the end of a limb. Knowing she had no chance of escape, Hero turned to face her attacker but before she could do anything the creature had grabbed the back of her fur and tried to throw her off balance._

_Poor Hero did her best to save herself but it was too late. Hero tumbled down to the unforgiving earth below. Before finally hitting the hard cold ground all Hero could think about was how she was unable to save herself for her unborn litter. Then there was nothing but darkness._

_~End of Dream~_

Hero woke with a start as her body began to shake in terror. Fearful, Hero looked down at her belly to see if she was ok. To her relief, she couldn't find any injuries to her body.

'_Dude! That was one freaking disturbing dream! I've never been so terrified in my life! That's it! No more junk food before bed! Ever!' _thought Hero.

She looked down at her ever increasing belly and decided to wash herself. Hero could detect slight movement as she moved her tongue over her fur. That's when Hero realized the fragileness of her condition. She realized she was no longer responsible to care for her own life but also the lives of her unborn kits. This fairly terrified, yet thrilled her at the same time. In the end Hero decided to think about such heavy subjects for later. She had to get some sleep so she could be ready for her sister's kitty shower tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Hero and AmericaAlfred got for Maple? Whats Vodka and Russia/Ivan getting for Maple?**

**Crap! Belacat knows! Whats going to happen now?**

**Does this nightmare foreshadow something? No it doens't! Or does it? No it doenst! I'm just messing with ya! Or am I?**

**Rate/Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here! Yay!**

**So read! All of You! READ!**

* * *

><p>As the sun entered the room from the window, the room began to brighten. Hero stirred in her sleep as she was about to wake up. Her eyes opened slightly and looked out from her kitty bed. With a small yawn Hero gently lifter herself out of bed and began to lightly stretch her legs. It took her a few moments to completely wake up but once she did Hero felt her body burst with energy. It was the day of her sister's kitty shower!<p>

'_Hooray! It's party time! I can't wait!'_

Hero heard the faint snores of her owner asleep in his bed.

'_What? He's still asleep? Dude we're going to a party today! We can't sleep in!_'

Hero jumped onto his bed and climbed onto her master's chest and began to lick his face.

'_Wake up master! We got a party to go to! Parties are always better when the hero arrives!'_

Her owner remained asleep and turned on his side. Hero mewed as she fell next to him. Before she could get up her master pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dude…of course I'm a real hero….heroes always get the girl…" mumbled the sleeping man as he attempted to kiss an annoyed Hero.

'_Let go of me! We've got no time for games! I want to go to Maples party now!'_

Hero immediately smacked her owners face with her paws repeatedly.

"Ah, what the heck dude!" cried Hero's master as he began to wake up. Opening his eyes realizing he was pressing Hero against his chest in a tight hug and let her go.

"Whoops sorry dude! Didn't mean to cuddle you like that! I was just having an awesome dream."

Hero mewed and placed her paws against his chest.

'_There's no time for that! We've got a party to go to!'_

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he understood.

"Oh yeah! Your sisters' kitten shower is today! Thanks dude! You're the best cat a hero could ever have!" said the man. He gave Hero a quick scratch between the ears and went to get dressed.

Satisfied, Hero returned to her kitty bed and picked up the polar bear.

'_Dude, this is going to be an awesome party! Maple's so going to love this toy I got for her!'_

Then Hero waited impatiently for her owner by the door, the panda sat at her front paws. After waiting for a full thirty minutes her owner was finally dressed and the two got into the car to drive to the party, since it was going to be hosted at Awesome's house.

**At Vodka's Place…**

Vodka woke immediately and sat up on the opposite end of her owner's bed. He could see his master was still asleep under the covers.

'_Oh, this isn't good. The party is today. I wouldn't want my master to be late, da.'_

Vodka got up to stretch his legs and walked over to his sleeping owner. Being as gentle as possible, Vodka purred into his ear as he rubbed against his cheek against his owners. The sleeping giant woke to find his cat cuddling against him.

"Good morning Vodka." greeted the smiling man as he sat up in bed.

"Meow" greeted Vodka as his owner petted his head.

"Thank you for waking me Vodka. We certainly don't want to be late for the party."

Vodka mewed again and then left so his master could get ready.

**At the party…**

Hero couldn't wait to get inside. She had never been to a kitty shower before and wondered what kind of stuff they were going to do. What kind of fun stuff would they be having? What kind of food were they going to serve? Hopefully they had hamburgers! Parties were always better when you have burgers around!

Hero stood shaking with excitement as her owner knocked on the door. A white haired man with red eyes opened the door.

"Hey you made it to my awesome cat's party!" greeted the man.

"Hey dude!" replied Hero's owner.

Before they could continue their conversation, Hero dashed into the house between the man's legs.

"Hey!"

"Sorry dude! Hero's just excited to come!"

Once inside Hero began to explore the place.

'_Woah dude this place is cool! Where's the food! No wait I should find Maple first!' _

Distracted with her thoughts and excitement Hero bumped into another cat as she turned to a different part of the house.

The cats mewed in surprise as they collided into a heap. Shaking her head in confusion to what she ran into she opened her eyes to see she was on top of another cat.

"N-Nya! Please get off me!"

Hero looked down at the cat she was on and realized who he was.

"Tama!" squealed Hero as she began to cuddle his cheek.

"Nya! Stop doing that!" pleaded Tama.

"What? Oh sorry dude!" mewed Hero as she got off. "Didn't mean to run into you!"

"I accept your apology Hero-Chan." replied Tama. "How are you doing?"

"I've been doing great! Dude I'm so glad you're here! I hope you got Maple a cool gift! By the way, how are you and Kallisto doing?"

"Kallisto? We are fine, thank you" mewed Tama.

"Awesome!" replied Hero.

Please Hero-Chan, if you would permit me. I shall take you to your sister Maple-chan."

"Sure dude!" said Hero as she followed Tama to another part of the house.

"So have you and Kallisto finally gotten together?"

"W-What?"

"Dude, Tama don't lie! You totally got the hots for her! Tell me dude, are you guys going to have a kitty shower soon too?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. W-We're just friends. I would prefer you do not talk to me about my relation with her in that matter." replied Tama as his face got hot with embarrassment.

"Sure dude I totally get it!" answered Hero.

'_Tama's so shy. I know he likes her. I bet the only reason he doesn't propose to her because he wants to stay friends with Sidika.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what kind of dream AmericaAlfred was having? 0_0 (...)**

**Note:**

**1. Tama is Neko!Japan.**

**2. Kallisto is Fem!Greece Cat (or one of greeces many cats since he has a lot). It means 'most beautiful' in ancient greek. Its the name of a nymph that Zeus fell in love with.**

**3. Sidika is Fem!Turkey Cat. It means 'truth' in Turkish. I picked it because its similar to Turkey's Human name(Sadik Adnan).**

**4. Tama is friends with Sidika and Kallisto (who fight each other like their owners, Greece and Turkey). **

**5. Tama is sort of in a love triangle. (Greece and Turkey cat both like him) Whether he loves Kallisto or not I don't know because his face gets hot when you talk to him about topics on romance or love related (plus you can never tell what he's thinking about).**

**I seriously hope I gave them good names. (except Tama since that really is Neko!Japans name and I didn't make it up.) **

**Rate/Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is Here! Yay!**

**This chapter is officially the longest chapter I've written so far.**

* * *

><p>Hero followed Tama into a large bedroom. Inside was Maple sitting in a kitty bed. Awesome was a few feet away from her bragging to his brother, Germouser, how awesome his kittens were going to be. On the other end of the room, Churro and La'mour were sitting together talking of whatever weird stuff they normally talked about.<p>

"Hey Dude's!" shouted Hero. "The hero has arrived!"

All the cats in the room looked to see Hero arriving with Tama.

"Kesesese! You made it to my kitten's awesome party!" greeted Awesome.

"Hello Hero. I'm glad you could come." welcomed Maple.

"Hey Awesome! Hey Maple! Congrats on your kits dude!" replied Hero as she approached them all.

"Hello Hero. Thank you for coming to the party." said Germouser as he approached her.

"Thanks dude! Nice place you got here! Is Pasta here?"

"No but they will be arriving soon along with all the other guests."

Suddenly La'mour and Churro came up to Hero.

"Hola Hero! How are you doing?" asked Churro. He was then cut in front by La'mour.

"Yes, how are you doing, Hero?" he purred seductively.

"I'll be just fine once you get out of my face thanks." said Hero annoyed by his perverted actions. Fearing she would hurt him like last time he backed off.

Hero then went over to her sister Maple

"How you doing Maple? Have you figured out how many you're going to have?"

"I'm doing fine and it's kind of too early to tell for sure, although I pretty sure I'm going to have at least four kittens."

"You mean four awesome kittens! Kesesese!" added Awesome in the background.

The two siblings ignored Awesome's comment.

"Really how did you figure that out?"

"My owner took me to see a vet. He put some kind of slimy goo stuff on my belly and used some kind of machine to look inside."

"Really? Cool dude!" mewed Hero. "By the way what's a vet?"

"Vets are doctors for cats and dogs instead of humans. You've never been to the vet before Hero?

"Of course not dude! You don't go the doctor unless you're sick and heroes never get sick! They're invulnerable to sickness!" retorted Hero. "Anyway I got you a present! It's a – wait a sec! Where did it go?"

Hero looked around and realized she must have dropped it when she bumped into Tama earlier.

"Hold on a second! I think I left it in a different room! Be right back okay sis?"

"Sure Hero."

Hero then raced off to find her present for Maple she looked around and spotted it next to the wall under a table.

'_There you are little guy! For a second I thought I lost you!'_

Immediately Hero picked up the toy and raced back to her sibling. Once there she placed the bear in front of Maple.

"Happy 'having kittens growing inside you' Maple!"

Maple stared at the tiny bear. Speechless, her eyes began to tear up as she picked it up and moved it closer to her.

"What! Don't cry Maple! I-I can get you a different present if you want!" said Hero, worrying she had somehow offended her sibling.

N-No thanks Hero. This…This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. I love it! Thank you Hero! They're going to love it once they're born."

"Thanks Maple!" replied Hero.

After an emotional episode with the polar bear beanie baby, more guests arrived to the party. Tomato and Pasta were the next ones to arrive. Churro immediately went to woo Tomato.

"Hola mi Tomate! You're looking very cute today!" mewed Churro happily. Tomato just hissed at him as her face got hot.

"S-Shut up tomato bastard! Stop calling me that!"

"Aw, don't be so modest Tomato!" replied Churro. "You're so cute when you're upset! Here let me make you feel better."

Churro approached Tomato and licked her cheek, instantly infuriating her.

"CHIGI!" screamed Tomato to his face as she tackled him to the ground, sinking her claws into his fur, making him shriek in pain.

Meanwhile Pasta was talking to Maple and Awesome.

"Ve~ Cio Maple! Cio Awesome! I'm so happy for you too! I bet your kittens will be so cute!" complimented Pasta.

"Thank you Pasta." replied Maple. "We're so happy you think so. I'm so happy that we're going to have them."

"Ve~ having kittens makes you guys happy? I wish I could have kittens too! Kittens are so cute! Where can I get them?" asked Pasta innocently.

"Kesesese! Just ask my brother to give them to you! He knows how!" said Awesome, grinning to himself that he had set his brother up.

Pasta walked to Germouser's side and began to cuddle him, instantly embarrassing poor Germouser.

"Ve~! Germouser! Let's have kittens! I want kittens!" demanded Pasta.

Germouser freaked and his face felt like it had caught on fire.

"WHAT? Itabby, do you even know where kittens come from?" shouted Germouser.

Itabby cringed from Germouser's outburst.

"Ve~! I'm sorry! It's just that Maple and Awesome are so happy their having kittens and I thought if we had them we could be happy too! I just wanted to share them with you and Awesome said you know how to get kittens! Please Germouser! I want to have cute little kittens with you!"

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO HAVE KITTENS WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD?" screamed Tomato, after overhearing her sister's request.

"THERES NO WAY I'M ALLOWING YOU TO GIVE BIRTH TO HIS BASTARD POTATO SPAWNS!" yelled Tomato. She then turned her furious gaze to Germouser. "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER BASTARD!"

"Aw! Don't be jealous Tomato that your sister has someone to have kittens with!" said Churro. "If you want I would be more than happy to help you with that!"

Poor dumb Churro shouldn't have said that.

"CHIGI!"

"AHHH!" screamed Churro as he was practically ripped to shreds by Tomatoes claws. It got even worse when he started making comments on how they would make cute kittens together.

Meanwhile Pasta, Itabby to Germouser, asked if they could have the kittens that day. Poor Germouser had no idea what to say and told her they would talk about that later.

Then Attila and her mate Johann arrived. Awesome ended up getting upset and demanded who invited them. (He found out later that it was Germouser's owner had sent an invitation to them).

The next to arrive was Scone, who was immediately harassed by La'mour. The two ended up fighting when La'mour tried to use his French charm on him.

After Scone came the Nordics five: Hamlet, Norge, Valter, Mika and Javik.

Sidika and Kallisto came after then. (They then proceeded to argue with each other over who Tama liked best. Poor Tama sat between the two, unable to say anything.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Everybodies coming to the party!<strong>

**I wonder how Pasta/Itabby will figure out where kittens come from. (she doesn't know either)**

**Story Notes:**

**1. Johann is Cat!Austria. I picked the name because Austria is a composer. His name is from an Austrian composer named Johann Strauss. **

**2. Hamlet is Cat!Denmark. It means 'Foolish and dull'. I picked it because I think Norway and Sweden might think of him as an idiot. However Denmark is not dull in anyway. (I actually think he's awesome, hence why he's in the 'Awesome trio') ****Overall I think it would be a good name for Denmarks cat.**

**3. Norge is Fem! Cat!Norway. Its a girl name that means Norway. Plus I like the idea of cat!Denmark calling out to her with this name. (Ex. "Hey Norge! Check out my cool axe!")**

**4. Valter is Cat!Sweden. Its a Swedish form of Walter that means 'strong fighter'. **

**5. Mika is Fem! Cat!Finland. Its a unisex finnish name that means 'Beautiful smell'. Finland named his dog Hanatamago, which means "Flower Egg", so I thought it would fit her. ( Finland comes up with up with some of the weirdest names.)**

**6. Javik is Kitten!Iceland. His name is derived from Reykjavík, the city and capital of Iceland.**

**Rate/Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! YAY! (2/5/12)**

**Seriously dude! I'm definatly not getting enough time to write this weekend! Although this weekend was ok because I had time to rest my head for me to continue writing. It would be terrible if I just stopped now wouldn't it?**

**So anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for the two girls to stop fighting, much to the relief of Tama. However they stayed at opposite sides of the rooms, glancing at each other from time to time.<p>

Next came Havana, who immediately mistook Maple for Hero and began to yell at her. Awesome started yelling back at him, until Maple quickly told them to stop and reminded Havana that she was Maple. Havana felt bad for mistaking her for her sibling (again).

Once Hero saw Havana had been invited she took every precaution not to let him know she was there. (Havana eventually saw Hero, but for the sake of Maple and her kittens, left Hero alone.)

After Havana, Zurich (goes by Hedgehog to a few) and his little sister, Lily, arrived.

The last guests to arrive were Panda, Ning Lee, Mei and surprisingly Kimchi (who then ran around claiming everything originated from him until Mei told him to behave or no treats)

"Dude! This party is the bomb!" cried Hero. She looked around to see all the guests were enjoying themselves, including Maple who had decided to talk to Havana at the far left corner of the room.

'_Looks like everyone's totally having a good time!'_ thought Hero. _'Wait a second…I think someone's missing…'_

Hero looked closely around at all the cats in the room.

'_Dude! Vodka's not here! Where could he be? Didn't he know the party was today?'_

Hero felt sad that Vodka wasn't there. Did he not like parties or something? Poor Hero started to feel upset that Vodka hadn't come when suddenly all the cats respective owners started calling them. Immediately all the cats ran out to the large living area of the house towards their owners.

Excited with the party, Hero felt energetic enough to jump into her owners arms.

"Hey Hero! You enjoying the party?" asked her owner. Hero mewed happy and licked his face, making her owner laugh.

"Hey everyone! Give your full attention to the awesome me!"

Everyone in the room gave their attention to Awesome's owner standing on a makeshift platform with a microphone in hand. Awesome sat on a table behind him with Maple and her owner stood next to them.

"It's time for you to give your gifts to my awesome cat's queen and her kittens! Then once we're done with that we'll give you guys a presentation on how awesome my cat and his queen are over your cats and then we'll all eat!"

Despite everyone being annoyed with Awesome's owner, everyone began to present their gifts for the cats and their kittens.

"Ok everyone! The awesome me will call each of you up to present your gifts to my awesome cat's queen! So are first guest to present is…"

Before the albino man could continue there was a loud knock at the door.

"What? Who dares to interrupt my awesomeness! Hey West, get the door!"

Germouser's owner made his way towards the front door with everyone watching. The blond man opened the door to reveal a large man with a large scarf around his neck and a brown cat on his shoulder. Everyone was completely silent as he entered and made his way towards the other quests. A man with long brown hair, shaking in fear followed behind carrying a nicely wrapped present.

"Hello, I hope I haven't missed anything, da." said the man. He saw the albino man and grinned. "Hello again friend. It's been awhile since we've seen each other isn't it, da?"

The entire place suddenly became extremely cold as everyone felt their cheerfulness quickly replaced with anxiety. All that is, except Hero, who was happy to see Vodka had made it, and her owner, mostly because he had no idea who this man was.

"What the! What the heck are you doing here?" shouted the albino man as he started to shake slightly. "Get out of here! I didn't invite you!"

"But I was invited. See." He held up the invitation in his hand, much to everyone's shock. "I apologize for arriving late; we somehow got lost on the way here. Please continue da."

Seeing that there was no way to get rid of the intimidating man, the albino continued on by trying to ignore him along with the other guests (except Hero's owner who noticed that he was holding Vodka and motioned him to sit next to him, much to everyone else's shock.)

The first one to give their present was Germouser's owner. He gave Maple's owner a book on training kittens to be house broken and a six weeks supply of vitamins for pregnant cats.

The second and third person was Pasta and Tomato's owners. Pasta's master gave them a custom Italian cat bed (for when they take siestas) and Tomato's owner gave them a scratching post that strangely looked like Germouser's owner.

Churro's owner came next and gave them a catnip filled ball and La'mour's owner…well… let's just say everyone was going to be spending the next few days trying to erase it from their minds.

Havana's owner gave a carrier and a coupon that gave a fifty percent discount on all products for cats at a local Cuban pet supply store.

Scone's master gave them English made cat treats and a box of tea that his cat loved so much.

Attila and Johann gave cd's filled with classical music, a cat hair roller and toy mouse.

Sidika and Kallisto's owners gave various grooming products before getting into another fight and Tama's gave a high tech cat toy of some kind that was designed to make kittens smarter.

Zurich's owner gave them tracking collars to keep them from getting lost and Lily's gave them cute little kitty outfits she sewed by hand.

Panda and the other cats that came with them gave remedies of all uses, cat grass, calming aids and a bunch of cat toys.

Lastly was Hero's owner. Who began to motion everyone out to see a large truck backing into the driveway. As the people began to unload Hero's owner laughed.

"Since your cat's having kittens with my bro's cat, I thought I would get you this! A deluxe cat furniture set complete with a window perch, penthouse, and kitty playhouse along with other cool stuff! There's no need to thank me! After all I am the hero!"

Everyone's mouths were gaping open in shock at how much stuff Hero's owner was giving to Awesome and Maple's owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you believe all that stuff AmericaAlfred is giving them!**

**Also did anyone notice that everyone is scared of Russia/Ivan and they're trying to ignore him? Did they forget he still hasn't given his present yet?**

**Story Notes**

**1. Havana is Cat!Cuba (in case you didn't know or forgot)**

**2. Zurich is Cat!Switzerland. Zurich is the largest city in Switzerland (Its not the capital). Zurich is refered to as Hedgehog when he's doing business and its reference to a strip in hetalia about switzerland called 'Mr. Hedgehog'.**

**3. Lily is kitten!Lichtenstein. Its one of the human names some people give to Lichtenstein so it seemed to fit her.**

**4. Mei is Cat!Taiwan. Its chinease for 'Plum blossom'. It sounded like a cute name for her.**

**5. Kimchi is Kitten!Korea. Kimchi is a korean dish and some call the coupling of America with Korea 'Kimchi Burger' so it seemed right for him. (I couldn't find any korean names that were good.)**

**6. Ning Lee is Cat! Hong Kong (again its only if you forgot)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 is here! Yay!**

**thanks for all your comments! I can't thank you guys enough. However please send more comments! I really would like to know your opinions!**

* * *

><p>After everyone went back into the house (and got over the shock, like Scone and his owner) Awesome's owner got back on the stage.<p>

"So now that everyone has given their presents, we…"

"Excuse me. It seems you've forgotten my present, da."

"Your present doesn't matter! I bet it some kind of creepy toy or something!" said Awesome's owner, trying to act he wasn't scared (which he was doing horrible at)

"You are very rude, da. I'm your guest and you're refusing my blessing to your kittens? You need to learn manners, da?" said the man as a cold purple aura began to form.

"F-fine! We'll accept your present! Just quit doing that!"

Instantly the aura disappeared.

"Thank you."

Everyone flinched as the large Russian got onto the platform with his servant. Awesome stood in front of Maple and tried his best to scare him away. However one flash of his smile was all that took to make him cower in fear next to her, although he was still hissing. Maple on the other hand looked up at Vodka and his owner and tried to be confident. Her sister had told him they were nice but the size of him was too intimidating and she trembled a little.

"Here you go. I hope you like it. I got it from a nice pet store near my house."

The man signaled his servant to give Maple's owner the present and placed it with the others.

"Mew" replied Maple as if to say 'thank you'.

Satisfied, he and his lackey returned to their place in the crowd.

After the presents were given everyone went to eat the food presented out on a large table. All the cats ate in the kitchen while their owners ate in the dining area.

"Dude this food is awesome!" mewed Hero as she ate.

"Kesesese! Of course my food is awesome!" boasted Awesome. "Everything from me is awesome! For I am awesome!"

"You said it dude!" replied Hero with a mouthful of kitty food. Scone looked at her in disgust.

"Stop eating with your mouth full you git!" said Scone. "That's no way for a lady to eat!"

Hero swallowed her food before continuing.

"Sorry Scone dude! I couldn't help it! This is so good!"

Disgusted by her table manners, Scone went to eat at a different part of the house.

Then Vodka approached Hero.

"Hello sunflower." greeted Vodka with a cute smile.

"Hey Vodka!" answered Hero. "I'm glad you could make it dude! I was starting to get worried you forgot it was today!"

"What! You invited him to come?" shouted Awesome.

"Sure dude! I can't just leave him high and dry if you know what I mean…"

What? Oh yeah…that…" said Awesome remembering when he first found out she was pregnant with Vodka's kittens.

"Is something wrong with her asking me to come?" asked Vodka as he towered over the Prussian tabby. Awesome cringed a bit and tried to keep his cool.

"Of course not! Although I'd prefer you and your psycho master keep away from my awesome queen! That includes her kittens too!" said Awesome defiantly. Despite his attempts to make himself tough, Vodka didn't even flinch.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop being so mean to him, Awesome!" said Hero, defending her mate. "Maybe if you were nicer Vodka would be nicer to you too! Now apologize before I tell Maple on you!"

Awesome grumbled. He didn't want to apologize to the creep but he didn't want Maple mad at him and never get to see his kits or worse, never having kittens with her again. Awesome grumbled a bit more.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" said Awesome, feeling as if he was losing his awesomeness.

"Your apology is accepted. I hope we can be friends after this, da?" mewed Vodka.

Awesome just looked at him, appalled, before leaving to give Maple his awesome company.

"Awesome seriously needs to get an attitude adjustment dude!" said Hero. Then she realized she needed to take care of something. "Hey Vodka I got to go for a second to use the girls room. These kits are doing a number on me. I'll be back so wait for me here ok?"

"Sure Hero. Come back as soon as possible, da?"

Don't worry dude! I'll be back before you can say hamburgers!"

After getting directions to the litter box, Hero left the kitchen.

Vodka, seeing that Hero would be gone for a while, decided to make friends with the other cats. However, as always, all the cats coward in fear or ran away when he approached them. Poor Vodka felt lonely again and wished Hero would come back soon; she always made him feel happy. Then Vodka spotted Panda among a few others and decided to talk to him.

"Hello Panda." greeted Vodka.

Panda turned around in shock once he saw Vodka but immediately regained his wits.

"Oh hello, aru. I wasn't expecting you to be here, aru. How is the party Vodka, aru?"

"Hero invited me, the invitation allowed her to bring an extra guest with her. The party is nice, da?"

"Yes it is, aru." replied Panda. Then before he could say anything else, Kimchi popped out of nowhere and jumped on Panda.

"Hey Panda! Are you having fun! Fun was invented by me you know!" shouted Kimchi.

"Aya! Get off me, aru!" screamed Panda as he tried to shake Kimchi off his back.

"No way! Not until I claim your breasts! They originated from me you know!" replied Kimchi.

"Aya! Are you stupid, aru! I don't have breasts, aru!"

With all his strength, Panda managed to fling Kimchi off his back. Kimchi landed between him and Vodka.

"Ouch that hurts! Pain definitely did not originate from me!"

Then Kimchi looked up to see Vodka in front of him.

"Are you Vodka? Are you really having kittens? Kittens originated from me you know!"

Vodka looked up at Panda, who began to look nervous.

"I'm sorry, aru. He was hiding on the upper shelves when you came over last time, aru. I made sure he didn't tell anyone, aru."

"That's ok, Panda" said Vodka.

'_After all I want everyone to know eventually…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Do cats even have have...The part Kimchi is claiming Panda has?<strong>

**(So...yeah here's the thing people...I'm not getting as much time to write so things might take awhile but i'll try my best to balance enough time to write for you guys! Just letting you know in case of...what ever might happen for you readers.**

**Rate/Review! (Seriously do this! Even if its annonymous or bad! Just be truthful and post!))**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 is here dudes! Yay!**

**Welcome to the begining of the climax!**

**Read now and find out!**

* * *

><p>Hero made her way back to the kitchen after finishing her business with the litter box.<p>

'_These kittens are definitely getting bigger dude! I can't wait till they're born. They're squishing all my organs!'_

Just as Hero reached the last stretch of hallway La'mour appeared in front of her.

"Hello Mon chérie. Are you enjoying the party?" he meowed, trying to use his charm.

"Oh hey La'mour!" responded Hero. "If you're looking for the litter box, dude, it's down the hall to the right, second door to the left."

Hero tried to pass him but La'mour got in her way.

"Hey! Get out of my way La'mour!"

"Oh Hoh hoh hoh! Not until you tell me who plucked you of course!"

Hero tried not to show her shock with a fake confusing smile.

"What? What are you talking about dude?"

La'mour got closer to her before he spoke again.

"Oh don't play dumb my little one! A cat such as myself can tell these things! I had hoped to be your first but it seems someone has beaten me. He's even managed to have you bear his kittens. Now tell me, exactly who was the lucky tom to gain your favor?"

Hero got really mad hearing what La'mour hoped to get from her. There was no way she would ever like this pervert. At the same time Hero was extremely nervous. Now that La'mour knew would he tell everyone? Had he told anyone already? Poor Hero didn't want the news of her pregnancy coming from this sicko, she wanted to tell everyone herself.

Just as it seemed that Hero was going to have to smack him away from her personal space…

"You bloody frog! Get away from her!"

Instantly La'mour was tackled by Scone out of nowhere and the two cats began to fight.

La'mour yowled in pain and hissed back at Scone.

"Get off of me you filthy mixed breed stray!"

The cats hissed and yowled in anger as they bit and claw one another.

"I thought I made it clear last time never to go near her again!" hissed Scone as he furiously clawed at his opponent's fur. "She's not some toy for your pleasure, frog!"

"So it was you wasn't it! I didn't think she'd be interested in punks! Besides you can't tell me what to do! Why should you be the only one who gets to have her?"

"What! What are you talking about you bloody frog?"

"Admit it! You were the one who xxx her didn't you? You xxx her and got her pregnant with your kittens! How selfish! How come you can be the only one who gets to xxx and xxx her!"

"You bloody frog! How dare you think such a thing! I would never do that to Hero! Besides Hero's not pregnant!"

"How dare you call me a liar! Anyone with eyes could see that punk, unless you're too blind and stupid to see what is right in front of you!"

Scone immediately backed off but positioned himself in defense.

"What are you saying frog? Explain yourself!"

La'mour got up and straitened his fur a bit before answering.

"It's terrible I tell you! I was supposed to be the one to have her first! Now she's carrying another tom's litter when it was supposed to be mine!"

Scone felt as if his heart was about to explode from shock.

'_WHAT? SHE'S BLOODY PREGNANT, WITH KITTENS? DEAR LORD! VODKA GOT HERO PREGNANT WITH HIS KITTENS! HOW COME SHE NEVER TOLD ME?_'

Immediately Scone turned around to face Hero.

"Hero is this true?"

But to his amazement Hero was gone.

**Hero's P.O.V.**

Hero sat outside in the backyard trying to gather her thoughts. She had managed to escape through an open window in one of the bedrooms as the Scone and La'mour fought. Hero was sure that La'mour had said something and that Scone knew she was pregnant with Vodka's kittens.

'_This sucks dude! Stupid pervert messed up everything! I was going to tell him…now Scones probably going to yell at me! Scone knows…He knows and he's going to tell everyone!' _

Feeling that she could no longer face everyone at the party, Hero decided to wait outside until the party was over. Poor Hero had no idea how everything was going to be once they knew; especially if they found out they were Vodka's. Hero didn't want anyone to think bad about her or her growing family.

'_What am I going to do?' _thought Hero_._

Uhhh! This sucks! Heroes aren't supposed to worry what others think! Vodka and I are together and that's all that matters!" mewed Hero as she thought out loud. "Who cares what everyone thinks! I love Vodka and he loves me!"

Suddenly Hero heard a loud hiss behind her. Looking back Hero caught sight of Nadya, Vodka's sister, standing there and looking very _very_ mad.

'Oh crap! She's here and she heard me!'

"SO! YOU'RE THE WITCH WHO STOLE MY PRECIOUS OLDER BROTHER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" screamed Nadya as she ran towards Hero at full speed, her sharp claws prepared to slash her flesh.

Hero could do nothing but run from her. Hero had been in several fights before and won. However that was before she was carrying precious cargo and didn't want to take the chance of her kittens getting hurt.

'_First La'mour hits on me then he tells Scone I'm pregnant and now Vodka's sister is chasing me… Dude can this day get any worse? I've got to lose her somehow! I can't fight carrying kittens inside me!'_

Hero looked around in a desperate attempt to find some sort of escape route. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a tree.

'_Ah! I know! I'll lose her in this tree!'_

As fast as Hero's legs could carry her, she ran towards the tree and started climbing. Nadya hissed and climbed up after her. Hero continued to climb until she suddenly found herself at the end of the highest tree branch.

'_Oh man! I'm trapped!'_ thought Hero. Suddenly Hero noticed that something about this seemed familiar. Suddenly Hero felt as if all the blood was being drained from her body.

_*gasp* _

'_Dude this is just like my dream!'_

* * *

><p><strong>THe nightmare has become reality! Vodka where are you! Hero needs you to rescue her from Nadya!<strong>

**Rate/Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 everyone!**

**Oh man its the climax! Whats going to happen? what WILL BECOME OF THIS?**

**Read my readers! hurry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the party…<strong>

Vodka was eating more food from his kitty bowl as he waited for Hero to return.

'_She sure is taking a long time. Did she get lost or something? Oh, well I'm sure my sunflower will be back soon.'_

"You bloody git! How dare you do that to her!"

Vodka looked up from his dish to see Scone trembling with rage, as well as some fear. The other cats were now staring at the two toms in confusion to what exactly was going on.

"How dare I do what?" asked Vodka as looked at Scone.

Even though Scone was afraid that Vodka would get mad, he was too filled with anger and shock to think straight.

"Did what? DID WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU GIT! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT DIDN'T YOU?"

All the cats in the room gasped in shock (except Awesome, Maple and La'mour because they already knew). They couldn't believe any cat could ever get close to Vodka, let alone have kittens with him. It was unthinkable to them. Never in their wildest dreams could they even consider that a cat would want to start a family with him, well…sane that is…

Vodka looked at Scone, never changing his facial expression.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER DO THAT WITH YOU!"

"On the contrary, my friend, I didn't make her do anything, she asked me."

"THAT'S A BLOODY LIE! THERES NO WAY HERO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE KITTENS WITH YOU!"

That was all it took for Scone to make Vodka mad. Without warning Vodka pounced on him and sunk his claws into the smaller tabby. Scone howled in pain as his claws pushed deeper into his flesh.

Vodka's entire body was covered in a dark purple aura that was more frightening than usual.

"I don't care if you disapprove of our union but I will not tolerate you insulting my queen!"

All the cats shook in terror, for they had never seen Vodka this angry before.

"AHHH! G-GET OFF ME YOU GIT! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S GONE!" screamed Scone as he gasped for air.

"What? My sunflower is missing?" mewed Vodka as he released the tabby, the menacing aura slowly fading. Scone gasped as the air returned to his lungs.

"You heard me git! She's disappeared because she's ashamed to let everyone know she's carrying your kittens!"

Vodka was certain his heart would have shattered at those words if he hadn't already known Hero's actual reason for not telling was for the sake of Scone.

"You are mistaken. The reason Hero didn't tell anyone was because of you."

"What? Me? What for?"

"For the very reason of what you are doing right now, da. Now if you are done having a fit, we need to find her."

Scone, along with all the other cats, immediately joined Vodka in the search for Hero.

**Hero's P.O.V.**

Hero found herself at the end of a branch as Nadya slowly closed in on her. Fear began to penetrate through her body as she came closer with every step.

"There's no escape you evil temptress! You will swear to me to never go near Vodka again or suffer the consequences!" hissed Nadya.

Hero knew she was cornered but there was no way she would swear to separate herself from Vodka. She loved Vodka and he loved her. Plus she was having his kittens and she was not about to deny her kittens their dad.

"No way Nadya! Vodka loves me and I love him! We're going to be together whether you like it or not!" yelled Hero defiantly.

Nadya's eyes filled with hatred and rage as she ran to attack her.

'_There's no way I'm letting her hurt my kittens!'_

Within a second, Hero jumped over Nadya as she landed where she had previously stood. Nadya mewed pitifully as she found herself going over the edge. Just when it seemed like it was the end, Hero managed to grab her by the scruff of her neck with her mouth. Realizing she was not falling to her doom, Nadya saw that Hero had saved her.

As fast as Hero could, she maneuvered away from the edge to set her on a lower branch. Saved by the very enemy that was stealing her brother, Nadya looked at Hero in confusion.

"There you go dude! Safe and sound!"

"W-What? Why would you safe me?" hissed Nadya in confusion.

"Well duh! I'm the hero! Hero's never let others get hurt! No matter how bad or insane they are! Now come on! Let's get out of this tree before one of us gets hurt ok?"

Nadya looked at her in shock. She had practically tried to murder this cat and for some reason she had saved her life. Nadya looked at her suspiciously.

"This better not be a trap." She hissed.

"It's not dude! Hero's never do that to others!"

Upon closer inspection, Nadya realized she was being sincere. Feeling awkward, Nadya swallowed her pride.

"Umm…Thank you…" she muttered.

"No need to thank me! Hero's always help others!"

'_Dude I think Nadya's losing her craziness and I'm still safe! Now all that's left now is dealing with that practically everyone knows I'm pregnant! Everything's totally going to be A-Okay from here on out!_

Then a sharp crack was heard. Hero felt her heart skip a beat as she looked to see that the branch she was sitting on was breaking. Before she could do anything, the branch gave way and Hero found herself tumbling down to the cold unforgiving ground below.

Hero couldn't believe what was happening. She had hope and prayed that her terrible dream wouldn't come true and yet it was happening. Hero yowled in pain as several branches smashed against her fragile body as she fell, preventing her from landing on her feet. Hero saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

'_I'm sorry…I've failed you guys…'_ thought Hero sadly.

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOOOOO! HERO! OH POOR HERO! SAY IT ISN'T SO!<strong>

**Oh my gosh! Nadya! Do you realize what you've caused!**

**Rate/Review! REPEAT RATE AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Oh my gosh! Whats become of Hero? Is she alive? or...dead?**

**Read!**

* * *

><p>All the cats began to look around for Hero throughout the house. Scone looked around the living area where all their owners were talking with each other but there was no sign of her.<p>

'Where could she have gone to?' thought Scone. Suddenly a tiny fairy appeared before him.

Oh, hello their friend! Have you found Hero?" asked Scone.

"Oh Scone it's terrible!" said the fairy as it burst into tears.

"What? Did something happen to Hero?" mewed Scone with worry.

"She's outside in the back yard! Oh, Hurry Scone! Run to her please!"

Panicking Scone ran to the door leading out to the back yard. Once outside he began to call out her name.

"HERO! HERO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? SAY SOMETHING YOU GIT!" yelled Scone. He looked around but could see nothing.

"Scone! Over here!" called the fairy.

Scone looked to where the fair was.

"HERO!" screamed Scone as he ran to her. Hero was lying on the ground next to a large tree. Her fur was messed up and she was covered in leaves and dirt. Scone began to lick her ear but she didn't wake up.

"Hero! Can you hear me hero! HERO! SAY SOMETHING YOU GIT!" he screamed but Hero didn't show any sign of life.

Horrid thoughts began to race through his mind.

'_Oh my god! Hero's dead! She's dead and so are the kittens!' _

Fearing the worse, Scone placed his ear as close to her chest without touching her. He could hear the faint beating of her heart beneath her fur as well as shallow breathing. Scone sighed in relief. Hero was alive but she desperately needed a vet. He knew he had to get help but he couldn't leave her alone. Luckily he didn't have to.

**Vodka's P.O.V.**

Vodka was busy searching the house when he noticed Scone running outside. By the look on his face, he knew something was wrong. Immediately he followed the cat outside and noticed he was standing near a tree.

"Scone? Have you found her?" asked Vodka. He felt his heart begin to freeze when he saw the look on Scone's face.

"Vodka! Quick! Go get help! Hero's been hurt!"

'_What! Hero got hurt? Oh, no! The kittens!'_ thought Vodka as he ran towards him. As soon as he saw Hero lying motionless on the ground for the first time Vodka fell into absolute terror. He tried to say something but was unable to form the words.

"Bloody git! Get some help for god's sake! Go!" screamed Scone as he slowly became hysterical.

Regaining his senses, Vodka ran back inside to find his and Hero's owner.

**Alfred/America's P.O.V**

Inside Alfred was speaking with the large Russian man. According to what others had told him he was basically a monster in human form. However it seemed that the guy was just misunderstood although he was annoying. The commie kept telling him how great Russia was over the good old U, S of A. Even worse he was trying to tell me that my cat was actually a girl and that she was pregnant. What kind of sick kicks did he think he'd get by telling me this? There was no way my little Hero was a girl and if he was I'm pretty sure I would have known.

"Dude your totally wrong Commie!" said Alfred. "There's no way Hero's a girl dude! I've had him for a year now and I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was a girl!"

"Typical American, always making trivial mistakes. No wonder we beat you to outer space first, da?" retorted Ivan.

"Well we made it to the moon first! Take that commie! Furthermore Hero is a boy and is most definitely not pregnant! Your lucky Hero decided to be friends with your cat, since he is a hero after all!"

Ivan looked at the blond man. It surprised him how clueless he really was about the true gender of his cat. Just before he could respond to the capitalist pigs insulting words, Vodka jumped into Alfred's arms.

"Meow" said Vodka as he began to hit Alfred's chest.

"Whoa dude! What's up with your cat? Hey stop hitting me!"

The cat soon realized his mistake and turned his attention to his owner.

"Meow" said Vodka.

Ivan looked at his cat and saw the desperation and fear in his eyes, something he hadn't seen since he found him nearly freezing to death in the snow back in Moscow.

"What's wrong Vodka? What happened?"

"Meow! Meow! MEOW!" said Vodka before pushing himself out of Alfred's arms and landing on the ground. He meowed again and ran to the back of the house.

"Dude what's up with your cat?"

"Something is wrong. Vodka wants us to follow him. I think it might have something to do with your cat."

"What? Something's wrong with Hero?"

Immediately the two men followed the cat to the backyard.

"OH GOD! HERO!" shouted Alfred as he saw his cat lying on the ground.

Vodka finally understood the terror within his cat. Hero was his queen and mother of his cat's kittens. Ivan felt a tightness in his chest, realizing that the future of his cat's happiness was in danger.

Ivan came closer to Alfred as he checked his cat over for any signs of life.

"Thank god! He's still breathing!" said Alfred. Immediately Alfred removed his jacket and gently wrapped her in it to make sure he didn't cause her any more injuries when he moved her. He held Hero tight in his arms as he ran back inside, followed by Ivan and the two cats.

Inside all the guests gasped as Alfred ran inside screaming how his cat was in desperate need of a vet. Ivan summoned his servant and offered to take him. The three men left the party in a hurry with their cats to reach the pet hospital. It felt like it took forever to get there.

As soon as group drove into the parking lot Alfred jumped out and ran into the building. Ivan soon followed him with his cat Vodka, while his servant Toris looked for a parking space. The vets immediately took Hero and carried her into another room. The group was then instructed to go into the waiting room and would inform them if Hero's condition changed.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Hero make it? Will Hero's kittens be alright?<strong>

**Oh man! Why must we wait for such answers!**

**Rate/Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Now we shall see what happens!**

* * *

><p>Hero had no idea where she was. It was dark, silent and she was completely alone.<p>

'_Vodka! Vodka where are you! Where am I? Where is everyone?' _screamed Hero but no one answered.

Then a light appeared and she could start to feel something. The next thing Hero knew she found herself in a strange white room. A blinding light bore down on her eyes, making it hard to see, but she could make out some humans hovering over her. The two humans wore 'doctor clothing' and were busily checking over her injured body.

'_Where am I? Who are you people? Ow! Stop that! You're hurting me! Leave me alone!'_

Hero mewed in pain as they tested every part of her body for any internal damage and broken bones. Hero began to panic when the vets began to apply pressure to her abdomen.

'_No! Don't touch there! Leave them alone!' _thought Hero as she mewed in protest.

The vets somehow seemed to understand her discomfort and began to touch her belly more gently, along with the rest of her.

**Alfred's P.O.V (About an hour later…)**

"Oh dude! Is Hero going to be alright? What's taking these guys so long? Is Hero going to be ok or not!"

"Come down comrade. They tell us when they know something. Be patient." said Ivan. Despite his attempt at reassurance, Ivan was nervous along with Vodka. The poor cat sat on his lap without a word. He hadn't left this state since they went into the waiting room.

One of the vets approached the group. Instantly Alfred stood up and grabbed onto the man's coat.

"IS he going to be ok, doc? Is Hero going to LIVE?" said Alfred, anxious for an answer.

"Sir, please let go of me."

"Oh, Sorry dude."

Alfred immediately let go.

"So how is he?"

"Your cat is going to be fine sir. She just has a fractured leg and some cuts and bruising but with a few days of rest your cat will be back in good condition. You have a very lucky cat sir that nothing happened to the kittens."

"Kittens?" said Alfred confused. "But Hero's a boy. Boys don't have kittens!"

"Sir, I've checked your cat over several times and as a professional I can assure you your cat is female and pregnant with kittens."

Alfred looked at the doctor with blank stare.

'_So…that commie was right? HE WAS RIGHT? MY CATS A GIRL AND PREGNANT! HOW THE HECK DID I MISS THAT? HEROES NEVER OVER LOOK THAT KIND OF STUFF!'_

"OH MY GOD! HERO'S A GIRL! ARE YOU FREAKEN SERIOUS? HERO'S A GIRL AND SHE'S PREGNANT WITH KITTENS? HOLY…!"

Alfred voice trailed off as he grabbed at his head in shock.

"CHRIST! HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET PREGNANT?"

He then looked at Ivan and Vodka. His shocked face quickly changed into suspicion.

"It was him wasn't it?" hissed Alfred as he pointed towards Vodka.

"Meow?"

"Exactly what did my cat do?" retorted Ivan.

"It was your cat that got her pregnant wasn't it? Oh, Lord! My Hero's been raped by a commie cat!"

"You have it wrong comrade. My cat would never do such a thing. Besides it is clear that your cat gave her consent, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

Alfred ignored the commie and looked back at the vet.

"Can I see her, doc? Please? The hero's got to know!"

"Alright man! Just stop grabbing my shirt!"

"Oh sorry dude."

"Meow" said Vodka as he ran past the men.

"Hey!"

**Hero's P.O.V.**

Hero was lying on the table over a blanket, with bandages covering some parts of her body. She was busy pawing at the cast the vets had placed over her front right leg.

"Dude, it itches!" mewed Hero as she tried to scratch but it was no use.

"Hero?"

Hearing his voice, Hero felt her heart leap with joy.

"Vodka is that you? I'm up here!"

A few moments later Vodka appeared on the table.

"Hero!" cheered Vodka as he nuzzled his nose against her fur. "I was so afraid I would lose you sunflower…"

Hero purred as he licked behind her ear with tender.

"Hero!"

Instantly the two cats looked up at Hero's owner. He stood at the end of the table and looked down at her.

"Are you alright Hero? Speak to me!"

"Meow" said Hero. She felt her face get hot with anxiety, Hero knew her owner found out she was female and was having kittens.

"To think, all this time I thought you were a boy! Dude was I ever wrong!" said her owner as he petted her head. Then he picked up Vodka off the table. "Don't worry Hero! From now on I'm going to make sure he never goes near you again!"

"Meow!" said Hero as she looked up at her master as if to say '_please don't take him away!_'

Her owner looked at her for a moment and finally understood.

"So you want him to stay with you? Oh… sorry dude. I just thought he was hurting you or something." He placed Vodka back on the table and the two cats began to cuddle, purring in unison.

"You see? Our cats are in love, da?" said Vodka's owner.

Hero's owner looked down at the two cats.

"Yeah…I guess your right…She does love him…doesn't she…" murmured Hero's owner.

Despite it being a shock to learn Hero was female and pregnant, he was kind of glad in a way. What am I saying? Of course Hero's owner would be glad. HIS CATS HAVING KITTENS! THERES NO WAY HER OWNER COULD BE MAD KNOWING THEIRS GOING TO BE CUTE LITTLE KITTENS RUNNING AROUND!

"Looks like we shall be spending more time together, da?" said Vodka's owner.

"Yeah…Wait what? Why dude?"

"You wouldn't deny the father the right to see his kittens would you?"

"Uh…Fine I guess. Just don't try to teach them your communist ways! All those kittens are going to be heroes someday!"

Hero and Vodka looked up to their respective owners and smiled. It seemed like it was going to work out after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! everything turned out alright! (Did you see how much AlfredAmerica freaked out? Funny right?)**

**Stay tuned for more chapters! This is not the end!**

**Rate/Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Now that we know how Hero and Vodka are doing, what happened to Nadya after Hero got hurt?**

* * *

><p>Nadya's eyes widened as she saw Hero fall to, what appeared to be, her death. She watched from above when a cat talking to some invisible thing screamed out her name as he raced towards her body. Nadya saw her brother Vodka approaching them and then running back to get his and her owner's. Once they had carried Hero away, Nadya finally descended from the tree branch, guilt tightening in her chest. The one cat that had shown such kindness to her and she had caused her harm. Not knowing what to do, Nadya ran all the way back to Vodka's house, despite the fact it was really far away, and hid under a chair in the hallway.<p>

She couldn't speak or even think as she cowered in shame.

"Nadya? Is that you?"

Nadya looked to see Vilnius looking at her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Go away! It's none of your business!" she hissed.

However Vilnius didn't seem to be phased by her and slowly joined her.

"What? Get lost! I told you it wasn't your business!"

"No." replied Vilnius. "Not until you tell me what happened!"

Unable to find the energy to send him away, Nadya allowed him to cuddle up next to her.

"Now tell me what happened." demanded Vilnius.

Seeing there was no way to avoid it, she began to explain the whole story of how she tracked Vodka to the party, how she found and cornered Hero, and finally how she was saved from certain doom only to have the dreaded fate befall her savior. For the first time in Nadya's life, since being a kitten, tears began to fall down her face.

Then to her astonishment, Vilnius began to lick her tears away as he purred in attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry Nadya…it was an accident. No one could have predicted that would happen."

It was my fault! If I hadn't chased her up that tree, none of this would have happened."

She buried her face into her paws.

"Besides what was the point of it all? Vodka doesn't love me… he loves her and she loves him…besides no one could ever love me…" mumbled Nadya.

"What? But I love you Nadya!" said Vilnius, trying to hide his excitement. "I've always loved you!"

Nadya looked up and stared at him.

"You love me? But all I ever do is scratch you within an inch of your live?"

"Really? I've never noticed. All I remember is how cute you are!" answered Vilnius, with a light headed grin similar to pasta's.

Nadya felt her face begin to feel hot. Never had anyone ever acted this way towards her before… not even Vodka… and…it felt nice…and weird.

"Besides, Hero's a really tough cat. I'm sure she won't be hurt that bad. Besides if she was this nice before I'm sure that she wouldn't hold anything against you!"

Nadya looked at Vilnius and felt a strange fuzzy feeling in her growing.

'_What the heck is this feeling? Is he getting me sick or something?'_

**Now back to Hero and Vodka….**

Hero and Vodka purred as their owners drove back to the party so Hero's owner could get home in his own car. It was sad when it was time to go but they knew they would see each other again.

The next day, Hero's owner started calling all the people he knew and started telling them how he found out Hero was a girl. Most of the people were surprised at this since they believed Hero was a boy too. (Mostly because they took his word for it.) However after the whole incident of how Scone confronting Vodka, all the cats found out Hero was pregnant with Vodka's kittens and started swarming her house. They wanted to know what exactly caused her to love him so much, which Hero replied she wasn't sure herself and that it didn't really matter. Seeing that Vodka actually had a softer side, most of the cats tried to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Later that same day, Vodka arrived with his owner to schedule a plan of custody and visits between the cats and their homes. It took a while but the two owners managed to create a schedule that fitted everyone's needs.

While all this was happening, Vodka cuddled with Hero in her kitty bed that was moved to the living room so she could watch TV. Since Hero had a cast on, she wasn't allowed to walk until it healed. Hero didn't like it but since having kittens takes a lot of energy, it wasn't too much of a nuisance for her.

After Vodka left, Hero's owner tried to place ribbons around her neck. Seeing that she was a girl he thought she would want to start wearing ribbons, since girls like that kind of stuff. However Hero refused and eventually he realized that this was Hero. It didn't really matter if she was male or female; she was going to live how she wanted and do what she wanted. (Meaning no ribbons for Hero, ever!)

Then even later in the day, Nadya stopped by to see how Hero was doing. To Hero's surprise she had felt guilty over being obsessed-to-the-point-of-wanting-to-kill-you and that she hoped they could be friends. Hero gladly accepted her friendship and told her that she didn't need to feel so guilty since it was an accident. The two seemed like they would get along pretty well until Nadya learned that Hero was pregnant with Vodka's children. Nadya then told Hero that she was going to need a few days to get use to the fact her brother was the one who impregnated her, since she still retained some of her obsession. Hero understood and wished her luck getting better and finding someone else to love. Which really wasn't that hard since Vilnius was lovesick for Nadya in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Nadya isn't crazy anymore! at least not as before...and It looks like everyone's going to try to be friendlier to Vodka! Yay!<strong>

**Now all that's left is for the kittens to be born! I can hardly wait!**

**Rate/Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Everyone...sad to say but were gettting closer to the end. Thanks for reading and I appreciate your comments!**

**Keep coming back to know what happens! (2/7/12)**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hero got her own kitty shower and everyone came (except Havana but Myrddin showed up, despite Scone also being there). IT was an extremely happy event for everyone, especially Vodka because his older sister, Zoya, came to visit and help out with the kittens. The party would have been more for Hero if it weren't for the cast but due to her quick healing ability, she didn't have to wear it for long.<p>

Several weeks passed and Hero's pregnancy was showing as her belly became swollen and she found herself sleeping a lot. Hero's owner soon got her a special box with newspapers for when it was time for the kittens to be born. Her owner got more excited with each passing day and couldn't wait for the kittens would be born. Since Hero was having kittens, Vodka and her owner would visit every day and on some days she would stay over at their place.

However as time passed and it became a hassle for Hero to travel, Vodka sent one of his servants to live with Hero and her owner. The servant was grateful for this opportunity and left immediately with his cat. Vilnius and his owner were welcomed and enjoyed their stay at Hero's place. He and Hero became good friends and would help her whenever Vodka wasn't around. The only down side for Vilnius was that he didn't get as much time to spend with Nadya, who seemed to grow more fond of him every time they were together.

"Are you doing ok Hero? Do you need me to get you anything?" asked Vilnius.

"Yeah, can you get me another hamburger dude? These kittens are seriously making me hungry!" replied Hero. She was lying in her special box after becoming too tired to get up.

"Of course Hero!" said Vilnius cheerfully before running of to do what she asked. Vilnius absolutely loved the place, along with his owner. Everyone in the house also liked them, especially Tony because he would abduct them into his spaceship.

Vilnius ran to get a nice hot burger for Hero and gave it to her, which Hero immediately devoured in seconds.

"Dude that was so good…Thanks Vilnius!" mewed Hero.

"You're welcome Hero!" replied Vilnius.

"Hello Hero!"  
>The two cats looked to see Vodka's older sister Zoya standing there.<p>

"Hey Vodka's big sis! How's it going?" said Hero.

"I'm fine thank you. How are the kittens?"

"They're doing awesome dude! They like to move around a lot in there but no big deal!"

"Oh…I'm so happy for you two!" cried Zoya as she began to tear up. "My brother's finally found the one for him and now he's going to have the family he never had! *Sniff* This is the greatest thing that could ever happen to him! Thank you for caring so much about Vodka, Hero!"

"Aw, thanks Zoya but you don't have to thank me! I'm the Hero! Besides what's not to like about Vodka. I hope you don't mind me saying this but HE'S FREAKEN HOT DUDE! HE'S THE HOTTEST STUD I'VE EVER SEEN! SERIOUSLY I'M LIKE THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone giggled at what Hero had said.

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Zoya happily. "Vodka's lucky to have someone who loves him as much as you do. Well thank you for letting me visit but I better get home and check out on Vodka, he's been getting really nervous lately."

"Sure dude! See ya later Zoya!" answered Hero as she waved goodbye.

'_I feel so happy for them, especially Vodka.' _Though Zoya_. 'She's definitely good for him. Hopefully she'll make Vodka less reserved around others.'_

**At Vodka's place….**

Vodka found himself increasingly nervous with each day. After the episode of almost losing Hero and the kittens, he found himself more paranoid with her safety. Despite being reassured that Hero was getting the best care, he still felt that something could go wrong.

Besides his paranoia, Vodka realized a new concern to keep him awake at night. He was scared on how he was going to help Hero take care of the kittens. Even worse he wasn't sure if the kittens would like him. For most of Vodka's life, everyone had feared him. What if his kittens were afraid of him? Vodka's fragile heart couldn't take that kind of a blow; it would literally mean the death of him.

"Cheer up sir. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They're your kittens, of course they'll love you!" mewed Arvo in assurance, although truthfully he wasn't so sure.

"Y-Yeah Vodka." added Marite. "Kittens always love their parents, even if they're really scary."

"Latviaaaa!" cried Arvo. "You don't say such things!"

"Umm…Thanks…I guess..." replied Vodka, not really paying attention to them. " I think I should go see Hero."

Vodka made his way to leave when Zoya arrived.

"Vodka!" called out Zoya getting his attention.

"Hello sister! Hero is doing well, da?"

"Yes she's doing fine." Then she began to tear up. "Oh it's so wonderful you found her Vodka! You can't imagine how much she's loves you!"

Without warning she burst into tears.

"Aw, don't cry sis." said Vodka as he tried to comfort her. It took a few moments for her to call down to speak.

"I've noticed you've been nervous recently and I was hoping I could help you calm down." said Zoya.

"Thank you sister but I don't think you can."

"There's nothing to fear little brother! If Hero loves you, I'm sure your kittens will love you too."

Vodka looked at his dear older sister. She always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"I guess you right…I'll see you later though if you don't mind. I feel as if I should see how's she's doing in person."

"That's fine. Good luck brother!"

The two siblings nodded goodbye to one another and went their separate ways.

'_I better get to Hero's place soon. I feel as if something is going to happen and I'm sure it's very important.'_

* * *

><p><strong>DUDE! SOMETHINGS UP! I HATE THIS! I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!<strong>

**Hooray Hero finally met Zoya! (Cat!Ukraine) and ****Vodka's getting the 'first-time dad' worries.**

**Rate/Review! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! YAY!**

**This is the moment everyone's been waiting for! THe kittens are about to be born! WOO-HOO!**

**Please note this is a scene where a cat is giving birth. It's only natural and god made it this way for kittens to be born. **

**However, if for some reason you are not comfortable reading something like this, don't read it.**

**(I apologize if it is poorly written. I've never written a scene of a cat giving birth before so I don't know if its good.)**

**Now read!**

* * *

><p>After Zoya left, Hero found herself extremely restless. She started walking around, feeling as if she needed to find a specific place. After several minutes, Hero returned to the box she had previously occupied.<p>

"Is something wrong Hero?" asked Vilnius.

"Wrong? Of course something's wrong! This box needs to be in a better spot!"

Hero pushed the box towards the back of the couch, next to the wall.

"There! Much better." said Hero as she curled up into the box. However, Hero was still restless and moved around in the box. She kept doing this for a few minutes until she finally relaxed.

"Dude…My guts feel weird…" mewed Hero.

At first Vilnius didn't understand what was going on, but after thinking carefully for several minutes it came clear to him.

"Oh my…Hero…I-I think it's time." stuttered Vilnius.

"Time for what?"

Vilnius looked to see that Vodka had come.

"V-Vodka! Thank goodness you're here! You've got to watch her for a second so I get my master!"

"What? Why? Is something wrong with her?" said Vodka as he began to worry.

"Hey Vodka." mewed Hero as she began to breath heavily. "Dude! I feel so freaking weird. Dude…Vodka I think they're coming…"

Vodka felt himself getting nervous and excited at the same time. The kittens were coming!

Vilnius ran to find his as well as Hero's owner.

In the meantime Vodka stood over Hero and was licking her ear in an attempt to comfort her.

"Vilnius! What's wrong?"

Dude what's up with your cat?"

Vilnius ran back to Hero and Vodka with his and her owner following behind.

"Meow"

"What?" said Vilnius' owner. Then he looked at Hero. "Oh my…"

"What? What's wrong with Hero?' said her owner.

"I think she's about to give birth."

What! No way dude! I got to get my camera!" Hero's owner ran to his bedroom to grab his camera.

Hero began to purr as she felt the contractions.

'_Dude they're coming! They're really coming! I'm scared!' _thought Hero. Vodka seeing her nervous continued to purr and lick her ear, helping her relax.

"I'm back! Did I miss anything?" asked Hero's owner as he got the camera ready.

"No, not yet." replied Vilnius' owner.

Vodka continued to lick her until she motioned for him to stop. He backed out of the box to give her some space.

Her owner had the camera rolling.

"Aw dude this is going to be so awesome, yo! My cat's having her first litter of baby heroes!"

For the first twenty minutes, nothing really happened as she breathed heavily while purring. Vilnius; owner thought they should say calming words to her to make the birthing easier, which it did. It was very uncomfortable for Hero to give birth with so many watching but with their soothing words and the presence of Vodka, it wasn't too bad. Then Hero mewed as some fluid began to come out.

"Oh, dude…" said her owner as he taped.

Vodka's eyes sparkled as he watched as the first kitten began to appear.

"Oh my here comes the first one!" said Vilnius' owner.

Hero purred as she gently pushed the kitten through the birth canal. Hero kept pushing while instinctively began to wash the newborn with her tongue, in order to stimulate it to breath. Then with one last push the kitten was out.

Vodka felt his heart leap with joy as the kitten began to mew, crying for its mother. He looked at Hero and knew she felt the same way as she could see a few tears forming in her eyes before blinking them away.

Everyone in the room was completely silent from witnessing the tiny miracle. Even Hero's owner, who would normally really loud, was speechless.

Vilnius' owner then took the moment to inspect the kitten, making sure it was healthy and to see if it was male or female.

"Hey dude, what gender is the kitten?" asked Hero's owner.

Upon further inspection, he determined that it was a little female and immediately returning her to Hero.

The kitten cried some more as Hero nuzzled it closer to her so it could nurse. The kittens searched Hero's belly until it finally located one of her teats and began to suckle.

Vodka approached Hero as she rested to get a better look at the newborn.

'_She's so cute, da. Just like her mother…"_

For the next two hours, Hero continued to give birth and just as before she would wash them as they came out, one by one. Hero repeated this until finally, she had given birth to six squirming little kittens, who were busily nursing while she rested. Since Vilnius' owner had inspected all the kittens, they knew she had given birth to three females and three males.

Seeing that Hero was very tired from giving birth everyone, except Vodka, left her to get some sleep. As they left, Hero's owner began to talk with Vilnius' master about how cool yet gross it was to see kittens being born, how he was excited for getting it all on film and how the kittens would someday become hero's when they grew up.

Vodka watched over Hero as she slept while the kittens were busily nursing on her milk. He felt his heart get stuck in his throat as he looked at the kittens, their six beautiful little kittens. Vodka was very happy to see that they had made unbelievably gorgeous kittens together. Overcome by their cuteness, Vodka nuzzled them with his nose, making a few of them mew.

He then turned his attention to his sleeping sunflower. With a faint smile on her face, Hero looked like a sleeping angel. Finally, Vodka settled down next to the box. Knowing how fragile the new kittens were and that Hero was incredibly weak, he felt the need to protect them. However after a while Vodka became drowsy and soon after fell asleep, dreaming that he was in a field of sunflowers with Hero as they played together with their kittens.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! The kittens are finally here!<strong>

**Everyone please note! This is not the last chapter! We still need to find out what happens when they get big enought to open their eyes! **

**Will they love Vodka or fear him like everyone else?**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 everyone! YAY!**

**Now that the kittens have been born its time to name them and see what happens next! This is now the longest chapter I've ever written so enjoy it!**

**Read on people!**

* * *

><p>Hero woke when she felt something moving near her belly. She opened her eyes and looked over to see her kittens fast asleep. It took a few seconds for her brain to click that they were hers since she was still drowsy from passing out earlier. Who knew giving birth would be so exhausting? Or painful.<p>

'_Oh dude! They're so cute!'_ thought Hero as she looked over her precious brood. _'I still can't believe I had so many. How the heck did they all fit in there anyway?'_

She looked around and saw Vodka asleep next to her nesting box. Hero could see he had a tiny grin on his face, making her smile.

'_I hope Vodka loves these kittens as much as I do. Wait as second! Of course he'll love them! He helped make them! Duh! Dude, I can be so brainless sometimes! Besides, who doesn't love cute fluffy kittens anyway?'_

Hero turned back to the little balls of fluff lying next to her. _'I wonder what we should name them...'_

"Hero..." said a sleepy voice.

Her ears perked up and saw that Vodka was starting to wake up.

"Shhhh. Vodka, you got to be quiet." whispered Hero. "They're asleep."

Vodka stood up and began to stretch his legs before giving his full attention towards his queen. His heart practically melted as he saw the heartwarming image of Hero with their six little kits fast asleep next to her. The two cats purred softly as they rubbed their cheeks together over the joy of their new family.

"How are you feeling sunflower?" asked Vodka.

"I'm fine and so are they." Replied Hero as she motioned her head towards her litter. "Are they adorable or what? I can't wait till they can open their eyes! I bet their eyes will be adorable too!"

Vodka looked down at the sleeping kittens and frowned slightly.

"You think they'll like me, da?"

"What? Of course they'll like you Vodka! Why wouldn't they? You're their daddy!" answered Hero, giggling.

"I hope so…"

"Dude quit being all worried and stuff! They'll love you and that's that!"

"I guess they would…" answered Vodka. "What should we name them?"

"I'm not sure but they got to be something cute but not too cute for when they grow up."

Before Hero or Vodka could continue their conversation, the doorbell rang. Immediately some of the kittens woke and began to cry. Hero quickly gave them a soothing bath to calm them down and after a few seconds they settled down.

"Hey dude! Can you get the door? I got to finish uploading this on YouTube!" shouted Hero's owner from another section of the house. Thankfully the kittens didn't start crying again.

"Sure…come on Vilnius. Let's go get the door." said the servant as he went for the door, carrying Vilnius in his arms. Just as he was about to open it he looked back in confusion.

"Wait, why would you post that?"

"So everyone can see how Hero gave birth to her first litter of course! Hero's going to be raising little heroes after all so I want the whole world to know!"

The man shrugged and opened the door while carrying his cat in the other. He was slightly surprised to see that it was Vodka's owner, his former boss.

"Oh, hello boss!" greeted the man. Vilnius, seeing the tall man, clung to his owner in fear. "How are you? W-Won't you come in?"

The servant moved to the side, allowing Vodka's owner to enter.

"Thank you" said the man.

"Meow" said Vodka as he walked up to his master.

"Hello Vodka." said the Russian as he kneeled down to pet his cat. "Why did you leave home so suddenly? I was beginning to worry where you had gone to."

"Meow" replied Vodka as he walked away. His owner looked up to and saw Hero lying in the nesting box with her kittens.

Hero could see sparkles in his purple colored eyes as he stared at her babies.

"Kittens!" he squealed as he approached the cats. Vilnius and his owner watched in surprise, it was clear they had never seen him this way. Vodka stood next to Hero happily as his owner slowly picked up one of the kittens.

The man was trying to be gentle holding the kitten in his hand as he petted its tiny head. The kitten squirmed and mewed in his hand, as all babies do at times when being held.

"So cute! So many baby Vodka's!"

"Hey what are you doing to that kitten?"

The man looked to see Hero's owner looking at him.

"I was just admiring Vodka's kittens, da."

"Dude, you mean Hero's kittens! She's the one who gave birth to them! If it wasn't for her being pregnant with them they wouldn't be here!"

"If it wasn't for Vodka she would have never had gotten pregnant in the first place."

"So? Hero has more rights to them since she's their mom!"

"You wouldn't deny the papa's right to see his kittens would you? That would be cruel, da."

The two men just looked at each other for the longest time.

"Alright, dude. The kittens belong to both of them."

Hero's owner then went next to him and looked at the little kittens.

"Dude, these kittens are so cute! I can't wait to name them all!" said Hero's owner.

"You mean I will name the kitten's comrade." responded Vodka's owner.

Hero's owner looked at him for a moment. He decided that he didn't want to argue with him in front of Hero, at the risk of stressing her out.

"We'll both name them, commie." He pointed to the kitten in his hand.

"You can name that one…"

Then he pointed to two of the kittens closest to Vodka.

"…and you can name these two. That way it's even. You name three and I name three."

"Agreed comrade." answered Vodka's owner.

"Stop calling me your comrade, dude! I'm a hundred percent capitalist, you commie!"

"Fine, it is more fitting to call you a capitalist pig, da."

Hero's owner decided to ignore his comment and picked up one of the kittens. It was a male with surprisingly white thick fur, similar to Vodka's but softer.

"Hey there little dude!"

The kitten mewed in his hand.

"Now what would be a cool name for you…how about Ace? No that's no good. Marvel? Sargent? Pepper? Nah, those are dumb." said Hero's owner before pausing to think of a better name.

"Perhaps I should name them all since you can't even think of a good name, da?" said Vodka's owner.

"No way, dude! Now let me think! Hmm…"

He studied the kitten carefully.

"You know, you look an awfully like my brothers cat, Maple...wait a second I know what your name should be! I'll call you Matthew!"

The kitten seemed to mew in approval of his name, making Hero's owner laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You like that name little guy? Then from here on out, I'll call your Matty, after my little bro!"

He then rubbed his cheek against the kitten, making it cry a bit.

While Hero's owner was placing the kitten back with his mother, Vodka's owner was looking over the tiny kitten in his hand. It was a little female with dark fur, similar to Vodka's, but her coat was soft like Hero's, complete with an even darker mane around its throat. Vodka's owner smiled as it mewed when he tickled its small tummy.

"You are such a cute little one, da? I will name you Sitka."

"Sitka?" questioned Hero's owner.

"Do you have a problem with the name I chose?" replied Vodka's owner as a small aura of purple appeared.

"No it's just that I've never heard of the name Sitka before that's all, ok dude. No need to get all worked up, commie." the man replied before turning his attention to the next kitten. He placed Matthew next to Hero and picked the kitten next to him. This one was female and it had the same color as hero but she didn't have a mane and her tail was similar to Vodka's.

'_I wonder what I should name her' _he thought. Then he noticed Vilnius and his owner standing a few feet away.

"Hey dude! How about you name this one?" said Hero's owner as he passed the kitten to the other man.

"What? Really?"

"Of course dude! You helped Hero deliver them so you can name at least one!"

"T-Thank you." replied Vilnius' owner. He looked over the kitten for as second before coming up with a name.

"I think we should call her Semidi." said the man cheerfully. Vilnius mewed in agreement with his owner.

"Semidi…That sounds like a good name, dude! Semidi it is!" cheered Hero's owner as he took the kitten and gave it back to his cat.

"I think your name should be…Kody."

The two men looked back at Vodka's owner. He was holding a little male kitten that looked exactly like Vodka, only smaller. The kitten mewed in his hand as he showed him to Vodka.

"Look at your son Vodka. He looks just like you." said the man as he showed it to his cat. Vodka mewed with pride at his little boy.

Meanwhile Hero mewed and directed her owner's attention the kitten closest to her hind legs. Placing Semidi back with her mom, Hero's owner picked up the third kitten. It was another female that looked exactly like Hero in every detail.

"Awwww, she looks just like you Hero!"

"Meow" said Hero grinning happily.

"I know just what to call you! Your name will be June! What do you think Hero? Does June sound good to you?"

Hero mewed in approval.

"Awesome!"

Hero's owner then placed June back with Hero. Immediately the kitten went to drink more of her mother's milk

So far all the kittens had names except for the smallest of the litter.

"So dude! What are you going to name that little guy over there?"

Vodka's owner placed Kody back in the box and picked up the runt of the litter. He looked at the small kitten for a few moments. It was a small male dark fur like vodka's but it was smooth like Hero's, without the mane of course.

"You shall be called Otter. Little Otter." Vodka's owner then placed the small kitten back with the rest of his siblings and stood up.

"They are so cute, da. Now that they're all born, I'll be taking them home now."

"What? No way dude! Hero stays with me and so does her babies!"

Hero and Vodka watched as their owners went into another room to discuss the custody arrangements of the kittens. Vilnius and his owner decided to follow them to make sure things didn't go violently between the two.

Vodka and Hero watched as their babies began to nurse for the second time and for the moment they couldn't help but awe at how cute and innocent they were. Nothing beats baby kittens on the cuteness factor.

* * *

><p><strong>Added note: <strong>After America/Alfred and Russia/Ivan finished talking over about the kittens, Alfred showed him the video footage of Hero giving birth to them. (the edited version since it took a long time for each one to be born) How Ivan felt about it afterwards is a mystery, but I think he was more fascinated then grossed out.

**Please Note: Theirs at least one more chapter after this.**

**Story Notes! **

**1. Alfred posting the video on Hero giving birth is reference to how I was researching on cats giving birth. Surprizingly theirs alot of video's of animals giving birth (or hatching from eggs).**

**for the kitten names, I came up with them several days in advance when I started the sequal. So here's how I came up with the names. All the kitten names are representations of Alaska and the islands that are part of Alaska.**

**A. June is Kitten!Alaska. I derived the name from Juneau, the capital of Alaska.**

**B. Kody is the representation of Kodiak Island. Its part of Alaska. I hear its a great tourist area over there but thats were the toughtest bears in alaska live (as I've heard). **

**C. Sitka is the representation of Baranof Island. Sitka was the original capital of Alaska when Russia first colonized it and its also from the Sitka Spruce, the state tree of Alaska.**

**D. Matthew is the representation of St. Matthew Island off the west coast of Alaska. He's also named after Alfred's brother Matthew a.k.a Canada.**

**E. Semidi is the representation of the Semidi Islands. They're located southwest of Kodiak Island and east of the Alasken peninsula.**

**F. Last of all is Otter. He represents Otter Island, the smallest of the four Pribilof Islands. In fact its possibly the smallest island of Alaska, if not the world(Total land area is 165.21 acres). **

**Rate/Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 (Or Epilogue, which ever fits better)**

**Hey everyone! I think this is the last chapter! (I'm not sure because I don't know if you want another sequal or if I'm going to need to write another chapter.)**

**I haven't finished writing it but I'm going to be busy and won't be able to finish it till later today or tommorow. (2/8/12)**

**Update: I finished the chapter. You can find where I added because I made some words in bold. (2/9/12)**

* * *

><p>Hero and Vodka spent the rest of the day looking after their darling kittens. When it was time to go home, they were sad but luckily Vodka's owner decided to let him stay for his kittens.<p>

Several days later, Maple gave birth to a litter of five kittens. Hero wished she could see how her sibling was doing but was kept busy taking care of her own. She later learned from Scone, when he came to visit, that she and her kittens were doing well. However the same could not be said for Awesome. He managed to get himself into trouble for running around the neighborhood shouting how awesome his kittens were and that everyone should be jealous at how awesome they were because they were his.

As for all the other cats in the neighborhood, Hero found out that she and Maple weren't the only ones to have found mates.

Vilnius and Nadya had officially become a couple. Although Nadya was no longer obsessed with Vodka she had become possessive and wouldn't let Vilnius out of her sight, which didn't bother him too much except for a few exceptions (such as using the litter box).

Hamlet had apparently decided to pursue his friend and neighbor, Norge since learning of Hero and Vodka's relationship. Seeing that if a cat like Vodka could find someone, he believed he could to and started courting her. It took him several weeks but eventually Norge gave in to his advances. However she still refuses to have kittens with him, claiming she didn't want her kittens to be infected with stupidity.

Even Myrddin found a potential girlfriend when he met Marite at Hero's kitty shower. The two had become fast friends and would play together every chance they got.

Additionally, Hero also learned that her kittens were going to have new playmates other than Maples.

Germouser had gotten Pasta four weeks pregnant ad were expecting at least four. Pasta was extremely excited about having kittens of her own (after getting over the shock of learning where kittens came from of course) and started wondering what kind of pasta they would like. On the other hand, Germouser found himself carrying a lot of anxiety for getting Pasta pregnant. Since Pasta would wander a lot he had to constantly police her in order to keep her, and their kittens, safe. Moreover he also had to deal with Tomatoes wraith. Upon finding out that Germouser had gotten her sister pregnant, Tomato began to attack him every chance she got.

Luckily this didn't last long when Tomato found out she was at least five weeks pregnant with Churro's kittens (once her belly had become swollen that is). It was a big shock for everyone since they had believed she absolutely hated him. In the end, it turned out she had secretly been with Churro over the past eight weeks. Despite the evidence, Tomato still refused to acknowledge that she had a relationship with him.

However the bigger shocker was when everyone found out Valter and Mika were having kittens. It turned out they had secretly been together for at least three months but had only recently decided to have kittens.

The only thing more stranger then that was what happened to Scone. He nearly died of shock when Seashell confessed to him that he was the father of her kittens. Apparently Scone had managed to get himself drunk and stumbled across her while she was in heat. (Despite learning that Scone was his dad, Myrddin still calls him a jerk)

Even more strange was that two weeks after finding out, Scone tried to cast a curse on La'mour for being perverted again and ended up turning himself female. Needless to say it was very unnerving, especially for Scone when La'mour began to pursue hi- I mean her. (Don't worry he changed back three days later)

With the exception of the events mentioned above, nothing really changed much in the neighborhood.

**Four weeks** had passed since the kittens were born and the kittens had gotten big enough that they're eyes were going to open at any moment. That day Hero was at Vodka's house since her and Vodka's owner decided to hang out for the day. Hero's owner was horrified to learn Vodka's owner had never gone to have a burger before and took him to one of the nearby fast food places before going to see the latest superhero movie.

Hero could easily take care of herself and the kittens alone but her owner wanted to make sure that if something happened unexpectedly someone was there to take care of it…and that's how she ended up being baby-sitted by the three servants at Vodka's house.

"These kittens are really cute!" said the youngest. "I still can't believe they're Vodka's."

"They sure are." said the one wearing glasses. "I hope they don't grow up to be scary."

"Me too, one Vodka is enough." said the third with long hair.

They were all watching over the kittens while Hero got something to eat in the kitchen.

"Meow"

The three servants looked to see Vodka staring at them. They cringed realizing he had heard their comments as a purple aura appeared.

"Ahh! We didn't mean it like that!" cried the three in unison.

Just as it seemed that things were going out of hand, Hero appeared and began to cuddle against him. The three sighed in relief as Vodka began to calm down. She had once again saved them from getting in trouble with Vodka and his owner. Seeing that she had come back, the three quickly left the cats alone to do their other duties. There cats Vilnius, Arvo and Marite were all gone for the day and wouldn't be back for a while.

(Vilnius was out on a date with Nadya and Arvo went with Marite for a play date at Myrddin's.)

"Dude, you seriously need to be more forgiving. I know it sucks but you got to do it for the kittens, ok?" said Hero.

"I shall try my sunflower." replied Vodka.

The two cats then went to check on the kittens. They had gotten so much bigger than they were when they were born but were still relatively small. Hero curled up next to the kittens while Vodka looked over them.

"Dude, I think today's the day they'll open their eyes! My master researched online that they open their eyes at least four weeks after they're born."

The two looked down at their kittens as they were waking up. They're eyelids seemed to struggle to open.

"Oh man. I think they're going to open them now! This is exciting dude!"

'You think they will like me once they can see, da?" asked Vodka, feeling a little nervous.

"I told you like a thousand times Vodka; of coarse they'll like you! They'll be swarming all over you!"

The two cats looked down as they heard them begin to mew. They were getting up on their tummies and slowly, each kitten began to open their eyes. The kittens blink a few times to get their eyes used to the light before looking around.

Hero gasped silently as her kittens looked up at her with adorable blue and violet eyes. Immediately they all smiled and began to mew happily as the climbed all over her.

"Hey you guys!" said Hero cheerfully as they swarmed. "I'm your mommy! Did you guys say hi to daddy?"

She looked over at Vodka and the kittens followed her trail of vision. Vodka stood their nervously as they all stared at him with wide eyes. For a moment Vodka thought they were scared but the thought vanished when all of the kittens began to run towards him.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" cried all the kittens happily as they began to swarm their daddy.

"See! I told you they'd like you!" said Hero.

She watched as they climbed on his back and played with his tail, except Otter who mewed as he rubbed against Vodka's front legs.

Vodka felt his heart swell up. His kittens weren't afraid! They actually adored him! Vodka finally had the family he never had.

(The kittens also swarmed the servants when they came to check up on them, along with Hero and Vodka's owners once they came back from the movie.)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate all the comments and was glad to make this for you guys! <strong>

**I added the whole Scone had kittens and stuff for fun :)**

**Added Note: **Hero did teach them to be like little heroes and Vodka taught some of them how to create their own purple aura's, despite Hero's attempts to keep them from learning it. Luckily she convinced them that it was a type of super power that should only be used for defending others.

In addition they all inherited Hero's strenght and general positive thinking. Kody was the only one to inherite Vodka's high tolerance and taste for Vodka.

**Rate/Review!**


	32. Notice

**Hello to you readers!**

**Thanks for reading "Nekotalia and Kitty love" and the sequal "Nekotalia, Love and Kittens."**

**Someone left a comment on making a third sequal and once again I am considering to do it. **

**If you would like a third story please send a comment.**

**Note: If I do end up making a third story, I don't think I will write it as soon as I did for the second one. I don't know for sure really, I might do it within days or weeks. **

**(I'm just being honest with you readers)**

**Please don't think that since I might not write it immedialty that I won't do it. So if you do want another story please tell me.**

**(2/10/12) Seriously if you want a continuation or a mini story in relation...Tell me...Otherwise I'm just going to do write a different story or something. **

**(Mini story is a story of a random event in the world of the nekotalia story. Ex. A story of how Scone survived being a female cat for three days after a spell goes wrong.)**


End file.
